Naruto's Quest For True Power
by MasterDickmanto
Summary: An old fanfic that I never got to put up until now.


Naruto's Quest for True Power

Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki was laying back looking at the sky thinking over what had happened in the Land of Iron. He was about to kill Sasuke Uchiha with a Rasengan to his heart but he could not bring himself to do it and he got away. _I don't understand it!_ Naruto said to himself. _Sakura told me that I did not have to bring him back for her and with that I was free to fight him with out worrying about killing him but when it got down to it I could not do it. Did Jiraiya's teachings sink in this deep. And I feel something else in my heart aching._ Naruto placed his hand over his chest. just then he heard someone approaching him. he sat up to see who it was. It was Hinata Hyuga. Hinata, hey. Naruto then felt a bit uneasy talking to her for some reason.

Oh Naruto, hey. She said. I was just taking a walk and I noticed you here so I come over to ask you something.

Yeah what is that? Naruto asked.

Why were you in such deep thought? Hinata asked. She noticed Naruto looked upset that she asked that. Was it that you almost killed Sasuke. If so then forget that I asked.

No it's okay. Naruto said as he got up to his feet. I was thinking about that, but I was also thinking about something else.

Something else? Hinata asked. Like what?

I don't know for sure but this feeling gets stronger when I talk with you. Naruto said. Hinata, remember what you said when you jumped in and fought Pain.

Yes, I said that I am in love with you. She said.

Will I think I feel the some way about you. Naruto said.

Naruto I… Just then Naruto interrupted her and kissed her on the lips. The kiss lasted for nearly ten minutes.

Wow that was great. Naruto said. Did you like that Hinata?

Yes, I loved it Naruto. Hinata said. So does that mean we are a item?

Hinata, I am sorry but it is too dangerous for us to be together right now. Naruto said. Not that I don't think you can hold your own but I just don't what to see you in danger on my account.

Hinata then gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek and said. It is okay. I understand, you don't what me to be used to get to you. I wanted this long already, I can wait a little longer.

Thank you Hinata. Naruto said.

Naruto, I have something I wish to show you. Hinata said. Would you come with me?

Sure. Naruto said. With that Hinata took hold of Naruto's hand and brought him to the Hyuga Compound. Where are we going?

You will see? She said as she towed Naruto to a small shed. In here.

Hinata opened the door and pulled Naruto in and then shut the door behind them. in the shed Naruto saw a ton of books and scrolls. What is with all this books? Naruto asked.

Remember how I said I have always been watching you from afar? Hinata asked. Naruto then nodded. Well once I saw how sad you looked after seeing other children with there parents so I desisted to look for some clue as to how your parents are.

And? Naruto asked.

Hinata then reached for an old book, placed it on a table and said. And I think I found your mother.

Naruto then walked over to the book and opened it. In it was a list of people. What is this? He asked.

It is a file from a mission to rescue survivors of an attack during the Third Great Ninja War. Hinata said.

Naruto turned the pages and then stopped at a page with the name "Uzumaki" on it. Let's see: Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto then read the page over. Looks like she was nineteen when she came to the Leaf from a place called the Land of Whirlpool. But that is all there is that I can make out? Are you sure she is my mother? He asked Hinata.

Yes. Hinata said. Because before you were born she was the only person listed under the name Uzumaki in the village.

Was she a good ninja? Naruto asked.

Read for yourself. Hinata said. All this books mention her as a skilled and famous kunoichi, skilled in the use of ninjutsu. Sorry but this is all I could find. Hinata said.

It is okay. Just knowing that she was so good is enough for me. Naruto said. You know what? I think you and be going to get something to eat would be great.

Alright. Hinata said. With that the two of them headed out to get something to eat.

They arrived at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand and Sai and Sakura were there. They saw them and invited them to gone them. _Well this way we are not seen alone. _Naruto said. They sat next to them and started at talking.

So Naruto are you felling any better after nearly killing Sasuke. Sai said.

Sai, learn to be more careful of what you say? Sakura said.

It's alright I understand what he means. Naruto said. The truth is that I am confused.  
>What do you mean by confused? Sakura asked.<p>

Well on one hand and sorry to say this but Sasuke deserves to be punished and death seemed to be the best way but at the same time I can not bring myself to do it. Naruto said looking at his hand. Sakura, I know you said that you don't want me to bring Sasuke back, I know that you said that so that I would not get myself killed. Sorry but me and Sasuke are tied to each other. That is why I will go after Sasuke and though this is not a promise I will get Sasuke one way are another. Naruto finished his meal and then got up and paid. Then he left. Soon after Hinata got up and after paying followed Naruto.

Thanks for the meal. Hinata said. I just wish that you it could have just been us. But I understand.

Hinata. Naruto said. I want you to now something.

Yes. Hinata said.

I have a feeling that something will happen soon. Naruto then kissed Hinata on the head and left.

Chapter 2

The next day, Naruto was summoned by Danzo. When he arrived at his tent and entered He then said. You summoned me Lord Danzo. Saying this left a foul taste in Naruto's mouth.

Naruto Uzumaki, the Akatsuki treat has risen to a point that it is unsafe for you to be aloud to leave the Leaf Village. Danzo said. There for I am ordering you to be forbidden from leaving the village.

I refuse. Naruto said. I will not say in the village and do nothing.

You have no choice in this matter. Just then ten Anbu appeared around Naruto ready to take him by force. So what do you say now.

I still say I refuse. Naruto then walked right pass the Anbu.

Naruto Uzumaki, this is an order from your Hokage… just then Naruto turned around and said.

Listen, you may have been given the hat and seat but you will never be my Hokage. All you are to me is a beach warmer.

Naruto then continued out the door but just before he was about to leave he heard something. Wow, that was a gutsy thing to say.

An old man with short grayish blue hair wearing a black top and pants with a walking stick in his hand walked into the tent pass Naruto. Naruto turned around so to get a better look. Danzo then demanded. Who are you to come in here unannounced?

Well I am merely an old man who owes the village for taking in me and my people when we needed the help. He said. Now I may have no authority but if I were you I would think that forcing a hero to the village into captivity would look bad. I would think of a way to keep him safe in another way. Like, if I were to make a suggestion travel and train.

What is your name? Danzo asked.

Cheraito. He said.

Well Cheraito, I think you may have something there. Danzo said. He then turned his attention to Naruto and said. Naruto Uzumaki, for the time being you are restricted to the village. You will be allowed to train and travel with in the village but for now you can not leave the Village. That is my word.

Very well. Naruto said. He then left the tent. Once outside he waited on Cheraito to come out. Hey Old man Cheraito, why did you really help me?

He started off but said. It is the least I can do for her. He then was out of sight.

Naruto then headed home. Once there he sat himself down and then started to write up something. While he was stuck in the village he spent his time training, writing up things, and spending time with his friend when they were not on missions. One month later Naruto was summoned again. Once there he saw Kakashi Hatake there as well. Kakashi sensei, why are you here?

I summoned you both here. Danzo said. I have desisted to lift the restriction I placed on you. This is so you can undergo a trip in order to train yourself to better fight off the Akatsuki as well as to keep them from finding you by having you travel around.

Alright. Naruto said. What exactly will I be doing?

I have arranged the other Kage to allow you to be trained by one of there village's ninja. Danzo said. Take as long as you need.

That does not explain why Kakashi sensei is here? Naruto said.

He as well as an Anbu of my chose will escort you to the villages and protect you on route. Danzo said.

Alright. Naruto said. But I have one condition. Your Anbu will have to go with out a mask and will have to do as I say.

I can agree to no mask, but limited control of the Anbu. Danzo said.

Alright, when do we go? Naruto asked.

First thing tomorrow morning. Danzo said. Dismissed. With that Naruto and Kakashi left. Once they have left Danzo called for one of his Anbu. Are you ready for this assignment?

Yes, Danzo. He said. You worry too much, I unlike Sai will not let my feelings get in the way of my job.

Very well. Danzo said. Remember you will not be allowed to wear your mask so remove it now Tengu.

As you wish. The Anbu removed his mask and robes and revealed a young man with long white hair in a long braided pony-tail, wearing a black and red long sleeved shirt with solid black pants. On his back was a short sword. I will complete my mission.

Good, dismissed. Danzo said.

When Tengu left he appeared in an ally way and made his way down the road and then passed Sai and whispered to him. You should watch you back.

Thank you. Sai said back.

Meanwhile Naruto had left for Hinata's house after taking to Danzo. He waited outside the gates where Hinata came to talk to him. Naruto, what is it?

Danzo has sent me to receive training and told me to take all the time I need. Naruto said. This means that I could be gone for a while.

I understand that means that you don't know when or if you are coming back? Hinata said. I will miss you.

Naruto then undid his headband and said. Here, this way I have two reasons to return.  
>Hinata accepted the headband and then the two kissed. And Naruto ran home to get ready.<p>

The next day Naruto and Kakashi were waiting on the Anbu that was heading out with them. The Anbu just arrived. And then they left.

Chapter 3

Three days later Naruto, Kakashi and Tengu were on there way to the Sand Village so Naruto can start his training. I don't understand how getting trained in another village can help me get stronger? Naruto said.

There is a lot one can learn from other lands. Kakashi said. All you have to do is look for and accept it.

Alright but I still don't understand why I need to were these training restrains and chakra constricting seals. Naruto said.

As Danzo indicated it is so you can get more training. Just then Tengu stopped and said. Someone is approaching.

It is okay. Kakashi said. They are expecting us.

Just then a squad of sand ninja appeared before them. One of them then said. Naruto Uzumaki and group, the Lord Kazekage has been expecting you. We are to take you to him.

Alright. Naruto said. the Sand ninja then led Naruto of his group to the Sand Village.

Once the reached the Kazekage's mansion the leader of the sand ninja squad then said. He wishes to speak to him alone.

Understood. Kakashi said. He and Tengu then stood outside while the captain of the squad took Naruto to the Kazekage's office.

Once they got there Naruto went in while the captain left. Gaara the Kazekage was doing some paperwork when he looked up to see Naruto standing there. Naruto Uzumaki, I am pleased to see you here one piece. You must be tried from your trip. I will arrange rooming for you and you associates then you can start your training tomorrow.

Thank you but I would like to get started as soon as I can. Naruto said.

As you wish. Gaara said. Enter!

Just as he said that a man wearing the traditional sand jonin uniform with short dark blond hair entered the office. You called for me, Lord Gaara?

Yes. Gaara said. This is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, this it Taishi. I have chosen him to train you while you are here in the village. Taishi, he wishes to start as soon as he can.

As you wish. Taishi said. Naruto, come with me. Naruto then nodded and followed him just then Kakashi and Tengu then followed them. They stopped in front of a table with mid to long range weapons. In the desert there are two things that challenges use sand ninja, the fact the sand makes moving hard and the extreme heat. There are two ways we try to make up for the sand. Ether we find a way to attack from a distance or we make them come at us then attack. Based on what I was told you would be suited for the second method, but I will train you to some extent to use the both methods.

Alright. Naruto said. Then what are the weapons for?

Taishi then said. Well you are to receive top treatment so I was told to train you in the use of one ranged weapon. So pick one. Naruto then walked over to the table and chose one a weapon. Interesting choice Naruto. You picked the Monk's Spade. It is a unique type of spear. Instead of being used to stab it is a slashing and cutting tool. Alright know come with me. Naruto followed him. Just as Kakashi and Tengu was about to come with them Taishi then said. Sorry but you two have to stay her. I can tell that Naruto hear is in a hurry so to save time I will be training him to overcome both challenges. They then headed for the desert. And then they were out of sight.

Days later out in the deepest parts of the desert. Naruto had just dodged an incoming barrage of shuriken and then said. This is becoming child's play. Naruto then took the Monk's Spade and twirled it around and launched a blast of wind at Taishi. Taishi got out of the way and then said. Well that is it. I have no more to teach you.

Thank you. Naruto said. The two of them then returned to the village and then he met up with Kakashi and Tengu.

So you finished your training. Tengu said. How was it?

I can't say. Naruto said. Now let's get going.

The three of them then headed off to the next village.

Chapter 4

A week later the three of them were tired out by the track to the Hidden Rock Village. Naruto then said. Well let's get going. We should have been there by now.

Why are you so exited about heading for the Rock Village? Tengu asked. I mean despite the peace agreement as well as the alliance between the Leaf and Rock there is still bad blood between the two.

That is why I wish to get there. Naruto said. This confused Tengu. If they still have a grudge then they will be harder on me. That way they will not let me rest. Just like I want it!

You are a strange one Naruto. Tengu said. Well I see no reason for use to wait here then.

The group then found their way to the main gate of the village. Once there Kakashi asked the guards. Please let your Lord Tsuchikage that Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf has arrived.

With that one of the guards headed to retrieve the Tsuchikage. He returned with the Tsuchikage and a tall man wearing the uniform for a jonin of the Rock with short dusty black hair under his headband.

So Naruto Uzumaki, I welcome you. The Tsuchikage, Onoki said. I trust that you and your protection detail respect the rules of the Rock like they would the Leaf.

Naruto then said. I don't you would take my word but I can voce for Kakashi Hatake here. And I hope you understand that he did what he did during the war out of necessity for the Leaf.

I understand. Onoki then said to himself. _Impressive, this Naruto Uzumaki seems to have chosen his words carefully as not to upset me. _He then said. I expect that you wish to rest.

Actually I wish to get to training as soon as I can. Naruto said.

That is good to hear. The tall man said. I am Daichi and I was chosen to train you. He then dropped a bag and said. Naruto take this bag and let's go. He then said to the others. You two stay.

Right. And with this Naruto grabbed the bag and he and Daichi headed out of sight. They soon stopped at a rocky area. So what is it that you are going to teach me?

Something that based on the report we received you need to work on stealth and that you are a close range type. Daichi said. Instead of me teaching you skills that are not your style I will help you learn skills to increase what skills you already have. Open the bag. Naruto did that and inside were two arm blades. This are the weapons of choice for Rock ninja in the field during the war. You will learn to use them. You understand?

Naruto then took the blades and attached them to his arms and said. I understand. But before we start, I need to ask you. I noticed that on your right arm is a brace. What is that for?

You heard of the Leaf Village's Yellow Flash, right? Daichi asked. Naruto nodded. Well it was during the war and I was acting as a messager between campsites and the one I was in just engaged battle. Before they could retreat he killed everyone there. Under this brace is a scar that I received when I tried to fight him off. The fact I was still a young boy helped me since for that reason he let me escape. We wasted enough time talking let's begin.

Right. Naruto said.

One month later Kakashi was waiting at the gates when he saw someone approaching the village. He got a good look at him and then saw that it was Daichi and he had something under his arm. It was Naruto. Is he alive?

Yes. Daichi said. He is just a little tired from the constant training he but himself through. He should be okay by tomorrow. Then you will take him and leave the Rock.

Is it that bad? The wounds that the two of our villages bare? Kakashi said.

There will always be the wounds but thanks to Naruto I feel that the wounds will heal. Daichi said as he took him to the hospital.

The next day Naruto dragged Kakashi and Tengu to the next Village. Come on we don't have forever. Naruto said.

Alright. Kakashi said. We're coming. With that they headed for the next destination.

Chapter 5

Three weeks later Naruto and the others were on there way to the Hidden Cloud Village. You are in for a work out Naruto. Kakashi said. The Raikage is sure to push you hard.

I know and that is what I have been waiting for. Naruto said. I wish to get stronger and that is what I will do.

_Naruto is still strange._ Tengu said. _He is always seeing the good in everything. I don't understand._

They soon reached the gates to the Village and who was waiting there by the Raikage himself. It's about time you get here kid. He said.

Well it is a long ways. Naruto said. But I am ready for my training so bring on whoever you chose to train me.

Well that is the spirit. Naruto looked up to see a woman wearing the traditional jonin uniform for cloud kunoichi with dark skin and long white hair in a pony-tail. On her back is a sword. The name is Anozi and I am who will train you. She then jumped down in front of Naruto. Any questions?

When do we start? Naruto asked.

As soon as you can make it to the top of that mountain. She pointed to a mountain which's peak is covered by clouds. Follow me and only Naruto.

We got the drill. Kakashi said.

With that Naruto and Anozi headed up the mountain. A week had passed and Naruto finally made it to the top. once there he saw thousands of fully armed soldiers. Naruto tried to talk but Anozi then said. Don't talk yet. You are not use to the lack of air up here. But I think I can guess what you are trying to say. This was a secret training area were troops were trained so to insure the safety of the village. but they are the key to your training. She then throw Naruto into the middle of the ninja. You must survive against the all of this ninja. And I should warn you. There are special seals that make it that at times there is more air and other times less or near to no air at all. So time for you to begin. With that said she herself and all the ninja there attacked Naruto. A month later Naruto was in the center of all the Ninja and then they attacked. Naruto then dodged and attacked each of them and took them each out with one hit only, ending with Anoki. A moment later Anoki got up and then she to Naruto. You have learned well.

Thanks. He said. Now it there any more for me to defeat?

No. You beat them all. You even took out the elite troops. She said. We will return to the village.

Thanks. Naruto said. With that they headed back to the village and made it back a week later.

Once they got there Tengu met Naruto at the gate. Naruto, hey!

What is it Tengu? Naruto asked.

Well nothing. Tengu said.

Anoki sensei, do you mind letting us speak alone. Naruto asked.

Alright. She then left.

Once she was gone Naruto then turned to Tengu and said. Listen I don't know why you are here but I don't trust you.

And you shouldn't. He said. You know nothing about be other then I was an orphan that was taken in by Danzo for the "Foundation" and that I am here to make sure that the Akatsuki doesn't get there hands on you. But that I am ordered to if it looks like the Akatsuki will take you to kill you and kill Kakashi as a witness and then say it was the Akatsuki that did that.

Why would you tell me this? Naruto asked.

Because thou I work for Danzo doesn't mean I like it. Tengu said.

Naruto then took a deep breath and said. I can't trust you still.

Understood. Tengu said.

The next day Naruto, Kakashi, and Tengu headed for the next village.

Chapter 6

A month after leaving the Land of Lighting the group has made their way to the shores of the Land of Water and was on there way to the Hidden Mist Village. On the way there Tengu then spoke up. Naruto, Kakashi I am sorry for all the trouble that me being here has caused you guys. I mean I am only doing my job.

Thou you work for Danzo and we have no reason to trust you and you even said that you were ordered to kill the both of us but the fact you have restrained yourself means that there is some other reason you desisted to continue on with us. Until we find out why we will keep a sharp eye on you.

Do as you see best. Tengu said.

Hey, are we near the Mist Village yet? Naruto asked.

According to the directions we have we should be near. Kakashi said.

They soon approached the gate and then a guard led them to the Mizukage's mansion. Once they got there they were welcomed into her office. She looked up from her work and said. Naruto Uzumaki, welcome. I am sure that you are interested in starting your training, right?

Yes, I am. Naruto said.

Well unfortunelly your teacher is not here. She said.

Where is my teacher then? Naruto asked.

There is a small cottage on the outskirts of town. The Mizukage said. He should be there.

Thank you. Naruto said as he left for the cottage. An hour later Naruto was standing in front of the cottage. He then said. Hello, is anyone here? Just as he said that he heard a sound. Naruto followed the sound and it led him to a man laying on the ground sleeping. Hello. Naruto said but no movement. He tried again. Hello. Nothing. Naruto then got angry and shouted. Wake up!

With that the man got up. Man what is with the wake up call? He said.

Sorry but you would not wake up. Naruto said.

Alright. the man said as he stood up. Naruto know could see him more clearly. He was wearing the jonin uniform for the Mist and had longish orange hair. So what is it that you want?

Are you the man that is suppose to train me. Naruto asked.

Oh, you're Naruto Uzumaki. He said. Sorry about not coming to met you. The name is Sosuke. So are you ready to train.

Yes. Naruto said.

Good. Sosuke then tossed Naruto a large wooden sword. Go wild.

Your not going to help me? Naruto asked.

There is nothing to it just get the form down. He said. Oh and then do the same with the other swords.

Naruto looked to see six other wooded swords of different shapes and sizes. But you are suppose to train… Just then Naruto saw that Sosuke went back to sleep. Naruto then got started. A week later Naruto woke Sosuke up and told him. Sensei I have finished with the swords.

Oh really. He said. He then saw the wear of the swords. So you have. Alright. Just then Sosuke tossed Naruto a giant sword and then charged at Naruto with a strange looking sword. It had four blades meeting at the top in a point. Naruto blocked the attack. Us what you have learned to fight me off. He continued to attack and Naruto blocked till he saw a opening. Good. Now since we got swordplay out of the way lets continue with your lesson.

Alright. Naruto said.

One month later the Mizukage with some of her guards and Kakashi and Tengu made their way to the cottage. Once there they saw Naruto barely standing, covered in cuts clenching his sword and Sosuke getting ready to finish this. He charged but then Naruto used his sword to block then knocked Sosuke's sword out of his hands and then had his sword inches from Sosuke's throat. That is enough Naruto. Sosuke said.

Naruto then took his sword and sheathed it. Thank you Sosuke sensei.

You're welcome. Sosuke said. Now if you don't mind I will go and get some sleep.

Naruto then walked over to Kakashi and then Kakashi said. You have done well. Let's head back to the village.

We can't. Tengu said.

Why is that? Kakashi asked.

I can't let you walk into a trap. He said.

What do you mean? Kakashi asked.

Let's talk in private. Tengu said as he, Kakashi, and Naruto walked away.

Alright, explain? Kakashi asked.

Very well. Tengu started. The truth is that the moment I get into the Land of Fire, Danzo will be able to sense me through the seal he placed on me. When that happens he is going to send all his troops to kill Kakashi and then he is going to have Naruto looked up and then say that he was killed so the Akatsuki will give up and he will still have a weapon to use. But I can not let that happen.

What do you mean? Naruto asked.

I can't let you fall into his hands. Tengu said. That snake. I wish I had the nerve to kill him back then. When he first crossed the line.

It does not matter. Naruto said. What happened is in the past. Right now all there is to do is to think of a plan.

It is a good thing that I though this would happen. Kakashi said. There is one place were we can think of something.

Where? Naruto asked.

The are that was once known as the Land of Whirlpool. Kakashi said.

Chapter 7

The three of them made there way to the remains of the Land of Whirlpool. They made it there in three days. So this is the Land of Whirlpool. Naruto said. It is a shame of how it had fallen. I think I will go looking around. Naruto then scattered and found his way to a small house. He made his way into the house and there he found his way into the house and then he found an old book. He opened it and then started to read it. _This is her handwriting. So she was very good at pulling pranks __and by the way she wrote things she was also talkative and a tomboy. _Naruto then turned through the book and read some interesting things. _By the look of this she was a good cook as well._

Just then Kakashi walked up to the door way. Naruto I am aware that you found out that this is your mother's birth land so you can stop trying to fool me. Kakashi said.

Did you know her? Naruto asked.

I first met her when Minato sensei brought her with him to check up on me after a mission some time ago. By then she was a lovely woman despite her playful side. Kakashi said.

What did she look like? Naruto asked.

She had long red hair and green eyes. Kakashi said. She did not always were her mission wear but I do remember one thing she always had on.

And that is? Naruto asked.

It was a black bracelet on her left wrist. Kakashi said. You know according to what I was told you are a lot like you.

I know. Naruto said. He then held the book up. I found her record book. It mostly have prank ideas and recipes.

Is that so. Kakashi said. You know your dad loved her home cooking.

I guess that would be the case. Naruto said. Since she lived here that must mean there are more things about her here.

If you like I can help you look around. Kakashi said.

Thanks. Naruto said. Let's do this. Naruto and Kakashi then searched the house. They found more record books. There must be at least one more of this books in the village somewhere.

Like where? Kakashi asked.

Well the two of them lived together up till dad was named Hokage at least. Naruto said. And if it was while he was then her stuff might have been but with his stuff. But for now… Naruto then took all the books and started to read them. I will have to see if there is anything that I can learn so that I have a skill that Danzo would not expect.

If that is the case then you may want this. Kakashi then handed Naruto a makeshift book. In here are all of the Forth's notes that I could find before his office was cleaned out.

This may be useful as well. Naruto then placed the books in his bag and then said. I am going to do some training. If you need me I will be in the forest.

Alright. Kakashi said and then Naruto headed for the forest.

Naruto arrived in the middle of the forest and then said. better get started. Naruto then used Multi Shadow Jutsu and each of them tried out some of the jutsu in each of the books. A week after training Naruto then removed the restrains and seals. Now without this strain I can adjust to the change. Naruto then underwent training on his own. Just then Tengu appeared. What do you want? Naruto said.

I know you need training so I am offering you the shot at Anbu training. He said.

I guess I have little choice. Naruto said.

Then let's begin. Tengu said.

A month had passed and Naruto was packing his bag. Then he, Kakashi and Tengu made their way to the road and then Naruto said. Let's get going.

The three of them then headed out.

Chapter 8

It had been three years since Naruto had left the Leaf for his training journey and the village had, for the most part been doing well. At this time Hinata had just returned from a mission and spending some time with Sakura. The two girls stopped off at a café and were talking. Naruto sure has been gone for a long time. Hinata said. I hope he and Kakashi sensei are okay.

I would not worry. Sakura said. After all Naruto is strong and Kakashi sensei is with him so he is safe.

I know that, it's just. Hinata paused and then said. What if the Akatsuki came and overpowered Kakashi and took Naruto. Or what if… she stopped at that.

Naruto is fine. Sakura said. I mean the villages will protect him while he is there, right.

Now looks who it the one worrying. Hinata said. You're right he will be fine.

The two girls finished up and then left. They then made there way towards the hospital when they accidentally bumped into someone wearing a white cloak. Sorry. They both said.

It is okay. He said. I am fine. He then got a better look at who bumped into him. It's been a while since I saw ether of you two last.

Have we met? Sakura asked.

What do you mean? He said. I did not change that much have I?

Excuse me. Hinata said as she took a closer look at the man. It can't be, it that you Naruto?

He took his hood down and revealed that it was in deed Naruto. Naruto! Sakura said as she gave him a big hug. I am so happy that you are back.

Thanks Sakura. Naruto said. You can let go now.

Oh right. She said. Hey where is Kakashi sensei?

Oh that's right? He went to report in and he told me to go to the hospital so that I can get an exam. Naruto said.

We were heading that way too? Sakura said. We'll take you there?

Alright. Naruto said and then Sakura dragged him to the hospital. Sakura I understand that as a medical ninja you are going to the hospital to take a shift but… he then turned the Hinata and asked. Why were you going to the hospital, Hinata?

Well, I was just going there for a routine examination. She said.

Oh alright. Naruto said. they enter the hospital and Naruto was told to go to one of the examination rooms. He waited there till Shizune entered the room. Shizune, so you are performing the exam.

It is nice to see you too Naruto. She said. Now let's begin.

Alright. Naruto said.

A hour later Naruto was putting his shirt back on after Shizune finished the exam. Everything seems just fine. She said. You may go know.

Thank you. Naruto said as he left the room. Naruto then headed for the door when he was stopped.

Wait! Naruto turned around to see that it was Hinata.

Oh Hinata, you finished with your exam? Naruto asked.

Yeah. Hinata said. Could we go somewhere else and talk?

Sure. Naruto said. How about my home?

Your house! Hinata said. Sure.

Alright. Naruto said as he led her to his apartment. Well this is it. Sorry for the mess but I have not gotten to clean it yet.

It's okay. Hinata said as she pulled up her sleeves and then said. I'll help you.

Are you sure? Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded and said. Of course. And we can caught up with out people getting the wrong idea.

Thank you. Naruto said. With that he two got to work. While they worked they talked. Hinata told Naruto what had happened around the village and Naruto had told Hinata stories from his trip. When it was done both of them were tired. You look tired. Sit down and let me make you something.

You don't have to. Hinata said.

I want to. Naruto said.

But you were gone for three years. Hinata said. All your food has gone bad and we had to throw them out.

I know. Naruto said. He then reached into his bag and pulled out a container. He heated up what was in the container and then served it to himself and Hinata. Well dig in.

Hinata did not wish to offend Naruto so she tried some of it. This is very good. She said. What is it?

Left over chicken and potatoes. Naruto said.

It is nice. Hinata said. The two of them finished the meal and then Hinata had to leave. Thank you for the meal.

Thank you for helping me with the cleaning. Naruto said.

It was my pleasure. Hinata said. She then pulled out Naruto's headband. Here.

Thank you. Naruto said.

Well so you later. Hinata said.

Bye. Naruto said as Hinata left and he went back in side and then when to bed.

Meanwhile at the Hokage's mansion Danzo was waiting for Tengu to arrive. Moments later two Anbu came in each holding the arm of a beat up Tengu. You have betrayed me Tengu. For that you have to be punished. He then draw his sword. Any last words?

Just that it was worth this type of death. He said.

With that he cut his head off but then the body and head turned to blood. But how? Danzo said.

Elsewhere in the village Tengu was stumbling in an alleyway. _That was close._ He said to himself. _If I hadn't used my Blood Clone Substitute then I would be as good as dead by now._ He then made his way in search for a safe place.

Chapter 9

A week had passed since Naruto had returned to the village and he has barely left his house. He desited to go out and see how the village changed. He then got dressed. He but an a pair of black pants with black sandals with a red shirt with a orange twirl on the front. He then through and a black jacket. He was then out the door. He then started to walk through the village. _The Leaf looks barren even with all this people out._ Naruto said. _I guess since Danzo would not wish to lose his power so there is higher security. _

As he was walking he passed someone very familiar to him. Naruto is it you? Asked the person.

Oh hey there Lee. Naruto said to him. What are you up to?

Nothing really just bored. He said.

This surprised Naruto. You bored, but how is that so?

Well Guy sensei has been on a extended mission and well let just say that Neji and Tenten have been busy. Lee said. Anyway with this being the case there is no one that I can train with.

Why is that? Naruto asked.

Naruto you are not the only on that has gotten stronger. Lee said. In fact I am now equals with Guy sensei.

So you are Jonin now. Naruto said.

Yep, along with Tenten, Shikamaru, and Shino. Lee said. Lee then looked towards Naruto. What wrong? Then it hit him. Oh sorry I forgot you still are a Genin.

_It is better he don't know._ Naruto then said. No it's okay, I'm fine. But I am surprised that Shikamaru trying to became Jonin.

Well maybe he had some motivation. Lee said. So how about you and I fight.

Sorry Lee, I can't. Naruto said.

But why Naruto? Lee asked.

Well you see I am actually not in the mood. Naruto said. Lee, I am truly sorry but that is just the way it is.

But Naruto…! Lee started.

Than Naruto said scratching the back of his head. Plus, right now I am in my every day close.

Why are you so calm? Lee said. Naruto the Akatsuki are out there still. As well as… he then stopped himself.

Sasuke, I know. Naruto said as he lowered his head and closed his eyes.

Naruto I…! Naruto then interrupted Lee.

It's okay. Naruto then raised his head and then smiled and said. But there is nothing that I can do about him know so why worry about it. He then turned and started to walk away. _Sasuke, It's been years since I though about you. Whether or not you are coming back to the Leaf, I will bring you out of the darkness. _

As Naruto was thinking to himself and walking he then felt something. Naruto was then sent flying into a wall. Naruto, What are you doing?

Naruto looked up to see it was Sakura. Sakura, what was punching me for?

Why not? Sakura asked. You returned to the village then after going to the hospital you were barely seen for a week and now you are walking around like you don't have a care in the world. What are you thinking?

Naruto then said. Strange, you have made it clear that you don't have feelings for me but you still worry about me as if you are. Could it be that you are developing feelings for me?

Why you? Sakura was about to punch Naruto but then Naruto said.

I missed you too. Sakura then stopped her fist a inch from Naruto's face. Naruto then got up and dusted himself off. Sakura, I am sorry for…

You don't have to say it. Sakura said.

Yes I do. Naruto said as he looked into her eyes. Sakura, I am sorry I could not bringing Sasuke back to you.

Naruto, I said you did not have to say it. Sakura said.

And like I said you had to. Naruto said. After all denying you have ever had feelings for Sasuke is not the right thing to do. Like how I would be lying if I said I did not have feelings for you, but that is over.

Naruto? Sakura asked.

I know now that you and I will never be. Naruto said.

Oh Naruto. Sakura said.

But let me get something straight. Naruto said. Though I no longer wish for your affections, we are still friends.

Right. Sakura said.

Naruto then continued on his way through the village. Naruto then started towards somewhere to eat. On the way he met up with Hinata. Oh hey Hinata. He said. What are you doing out here?

I was looking for Neji. Hinata said. My father said he hasn't seen him today. Have you seen him?

No sorry I haven't. Naruto said.

Oh that is bad. Hinata said. Just then here stomach started to grumble.

You're hungry? Naruto asked. Want to get a bite? My treat.

Oh right. Hinata said. She then led him to a small restaurant.

Naruto then looked up at the sign. The Whirlpool's Fate! Naruto read. _Why does that name sound familiar? _

Come on Naruto. Hinata said as she pulled on Naruto's arm.

Oh Alright. Naruto and Hinata then entered the restaurant. They were seated and then ordered. When they got there orders Naruto tasted it and it was great. Wow this is great. Naruto said. How is your's Hinata.

Great. Hinata said.

Two of them then finished, then Naruto paid and then they started off. While they were walking Naruto then remembered remember where he came across the name of the restaurant. He then asked Hinata. Hinata, what is the story with that restaurant?

I don't now all the details but apparently the structure it self was almost finished about twenty years ago, but for some reason it did not open until three years later. Hinata said. But that is all I know? Why do you wish to know?

Naruto then said. While in my travels I could have returned two years earlier.

Then why didn't you? Hinata asked.

If I told you then you would be in danger. But I will tell you that I went to the Land of Whirlpool. Naruto said.

You mean… Hinata said.

Naruto nodded and said. Yes. Anywhy she was a good cook. My guess is that she must have wished to open a restaurant.

But why do you think it was her? Hinata asked.

Because I came across some books that were written by here and one of them had a list of names and one of them was The Whirlpool's Fate. Naruto then started to scratch the back of his head and said. I am putting too much thought into this. Let's get going. I mean you are still looking for Neji.

Right, let's go. Hinata said. Actually I think it would not hurt if I walk with you while I am looking.

_Nice one Hinata!_ Naruto said to himself. Alright then. The two of them then started walking.

Meanwhile in a tree nearby there is a mysterious man standing on the branch. So that is Naruto Uzumaki. He said. Well it would not be that much of a challenge for my men. Just then he said. You all know what to do. Go! When he said that his men left.

Moments later Naruto and Hinata were walking through town when the two of them then sensed something. Just then ninja jumped out from all around them. Hinata was about to activate her Byakugan but then Naruto saw that the attackers were reaching for something. Naruto then said. Hinata don't use your Byakugan, hurry and close your eyes. Hinata did as she was told. She then heard something fall to the ground. What was that? Hinata asked.

Just keep your eyes closed. Naruto said.

Why? She asked.

They used a special flash bomb. Naruto said. If you used the Byakugan then you would have gone blind.

How did you know where they are then? Hinata asked.

My memory is better then ever and I took them out with a technique that I have been saving. Naruto said. Now I need you to stay here and keep your eyes closed. Hinata gave a nod and then Naruto left.

Meanwhile the mastermind of this attack was still in the tree. So you are as good as they say. He said as Naruto arrived there.

Why did you attack me? Naruto asked.

Well why shouldn't I. He said. After all you ruined my life.

What did I ever do? Naruto asked.

You are the reason I could not complete my mission. He said. It is because of you that I was unable to kill the Fourth myself.

So you are a rouge ninja of the Rock. Naruto asked.

No, I am a rouge but of the Leaf. And I was ordered to kill him but because of the Nine-Tailed Fox… I don't need to let you know. Now die. He then charged but then in a moment later he was on the ground near death. But how? And then he died.

That is my secret. Naruto said. He then walked off. He then found his way back to Hinata and then said. It's over you can open your eyes now.

Hinata did that and then saw that there was not a drop of blood on Naruto. Naruto, how did you do all this?

Sorry but I still have secrets that I will wish to keep. Naruto said. But you should go, before the Anbu get here.

Right. She said. And the two of them then got out of there. Once they were far enough away, Hinata then said to Naruto. Well I think I should go. Naruto take care. She then lend in and kissed him and then ran home.

Naruto smiled and then walked into the woods. He then lend against a tree and said. I am impressed. You were here and was not found, before me. Don't worry I am not here to ruin your time but I must ask that you don't worry Hinata. Right Neji. You too Tenten.

How long have you been watching. Neji asked.

I wasn't and still not. Naruto said. I am looking away and have my eyes closed. Don't worry I will not let others know. that is your decision. Naruto then started to walk away. But he then stopped and said. Oh and one more thing, if I were you two I would get ready to leave since my the sound of it, it's going to rain. He then started to walk again and then it did indeed start to rain.

This rain. Neji said. Let's get out of this rain Tenten.

Right. She said as the two of them headed for shelter.

Meanwhile outside the village a young man in a black cloak was looking over then village. It is almost time.

Chapter 10

A week of time later Naruto was summoned to the Hokage's Office. When Naruto got there we saw that Sakura and Kakashi were there. _Strange, if this is a mission then why is there no sign of Sai._ Naruto said. _In fact I haven't seen Sai since before I left. There must be something wrong._ You summoned me? Naruto asked.

Yes I have. Danzo said. Naruto Uzumaki, it is time. We have found an Akatsuki hideout, I want you Sakura and Kakashi to go and retrieve information and destroy the base.

Where is it? Naruto asked.

Here. Danzo said pointing at a map.

Let's go. Kakashi said. With that they all left the office. Once the were out of the office Danzo smiled. They then made there way to the site of the base. Naruto had a bad feeling. What is it Naruto?

The Nine-Tails, it is acting up. Naruto said. Then Naruto relived something. It is a…

Kakashi interrupted. Trap, I know.

What do you mean? Sakura asked.

The location that he pointed to was where the Nine-Tails path of destruction started. Kakashi said.

Well while we are here then there is no reason not to explore. Naruto said. The others agreed. Then let's go.

Soon they all arrived at a cave. Wow this cave seems big. Sakura said.

That is because it is not a cave. Naruto said. It is the Fox's Den Gate.

How would you know that? Kakashi asked.

In my mind there is a mindscape in which the Fox is behind a cage and locked in but he can speak to me in a way to get me to release it's chakra. Anyway during my travels I have learned to speak with the Fox while I am concise and the Fox said Den Gate. Naruto finished explaining.

Why would we be tricked to came here? Sakura asked.

That why no one will be around to find you. They all turned around to see thousands of Anbu surrounding them.

Why are you doing this? Sakura asked. We are ninja of the some village.

Naruto Uzumaki is a threat and must be taken care of. The head Anbu said. as for you and Kakashi Hatake, you're both threats as well to Lord Danzo.

But how? Sakura asked.

It is because Kakashi was the Fourth's student and you Granny Tsunade's apprentice. Naruto said. As for me the Nine-Tails is enough for them.

The head Anbu then snapped his fingers and then all of them attacked. Naruto! Kakashi said.

Not yet. Naruto said. It is not time for that but I will still fight. The three of them then charged in.

Naruto used his Shadow Clones to perfection as well as a few new jutsu. Kakashi used all his skills to fight as did Sakura. They took out many of the Anbu but they were soon over powered and back into a corner. You all are done. An Anbu said. He then signed to finish them but the moment they got near something shot up from underground. It was a giant living drawing of a Snake. A top the snake were two people. one of them was Tengu and the other one was no other then Sai.

Sai. Sakura said.

Tengu. Naruto said.

It time. Tengu said. Sai now.

Yes. Just then the giant snake shot a wave of ink at the Anbu then Sai preformed a hand sign and then the ink turned into smaller snakes and then they started to strangle the Anbu.

No don't. Naruto said. He was about to get closer to Sai but then something came flying at the smaller snakes and then the snakes shattered and then let the Anbu free.

They looked to see the item heading for a tree. Then someone stuck there arm out and caught it. He was wearing a mask and wearing a dark blue armor and a black cloak over it. He also had white hair in a messy mid-length.

How are you? Sai asked.

No is not the time. the man said. What is important is to remember not to kill them. They are just following orders.

I don't know who you are but you must die. Said the head Anbu.

Been there, done that. The man said. Just then with that said he draw out a two swords and then cut all the Anbu at once. He then sheathed the swords and walked over towards Naruto and his group. Are you okay? He asked.

Yeah fine. Naruto said but then he saw that he was taking to Sakura. How are you anyway?

Yes, you seem really familiar. Sai said.

Just then using the very some boomerang he used on the ink snake he whacked Sai on the head. You sure can be dense Sai. Doesn't this boomerang remind you of something.

Sai took a closer look at it. That picture, that is one of my works. But there is only one person that used a weapon with that design.

Correct. He then took of his make off.

Shin. But how, you died of a blood disease. Sai said.

That would have been the case. Shin said. However I caught wind of something that I needed to be alive to stop. So I faked my death and used the very thing I was dieing of to do it.

But how did you fake it? Sakura asked. I mean there are only two ways that would allow you to do this, Shadow Clone Jutsu, and Corpse Alteration.

Well I do know both of these techniques but I used a different technique. Shin said. He then bite his finger and then after performing the hand signs slammed his and to the ground and then a dead looking clone was formed. It is called Blood Clone Jutsu. But do to my disease this dead looking copy is all I can do.

So why did you leave. Sai asked. And how did you get away?

I let him. Tengu said.

You did but why? Sai asked.

I have hated Danzo for what he did. Tengu said.

It's alright. Shin said. Now let's get this guys to a safe place.

Why? Naruto asked. Because there will be a giant battle?

No. Shin then said. I just want to make sure they are safe when we leave for the Leaf.

They then placed the Anbu in the cave. Then Naruto said. Why don't we get going. They all agreed and they headed back to the village. On the way there Naruto ran along side Shin and then started to ask him a few questions. So Shin, Sai said that you and I are a lot alike. Do you think so?

I guess. Shin said. I was not so keen as to cutting off my emotions. Your Naruto Uzumaki right.

Yes. He said.

Well then it is nice to meet you. Shin said. Listen Naruto there is something that you may wish to hear. Shin then said. It is getting late so I think we should stop for the night.

Alright. Kakashi said. There is a clearing up ahead. We can use that as are base.

Right. They all said. They made there way to the clearing and then they set up camp. Once they were finished Naruto then spoke up.

Alright Shin, you said there is something you wished to tell me? Naruto asked.

Actually it is all of you. Shin said. It is about Sasuke Uchiha.

What would you now about Sasuke? Naruto asked.

I know that he would have never been forced into his life if the Third did not order Itachi to kill his clan. Shin said.

Hearing this shocked Sakura and Kakashi. But how? Sakura asked. The Third was a good man.

Yes now that I see clearly through Danzo I agree. Shin said. However seeing that the Uchiha were planning to rebel it was necessary for him to order this.

But Itachi, why would he agree to this? Kakashi asked.

Simple. Shin said. He was following orders as an Anbu. And if I were to guess then I would say that Itachi know it was the best course of action.

How is it that Itachi killed everyone but Sasuke then? Sakura asked.

Shin then said. According to the patrol that night, Sasuke stayed late at the Academy that night and came home late. But I think that Itachi couldn't bring himself to kill him. that or he did not wish to be responsible for destroying everyone in his clan so he gave Sasuke a reason to live. To kill Itachi!

But that doesn't explain how you know this. Kakashi said.

Danzo was one of the people involved since he was the one to develop the Anbu training. Naruto said.

Right. Shin said.

Put if he was then why did he not have Sasuke killed sooner? Sai asked.

Simple. Tengu said. You see before leaving the village Itachi came to the Third asking him to protect him from the truth of that night and to threaten Danzo if he was to tell Sasuke or try and kill him. That is way he came to the Leaf, six years ago.

How do you know this? Sakura asked.

I know because I was there as protection for Danzo. He said.

Naruto you haven't spoken since asking Shin. Kakashi said. Don't you have something to ask?

There is no need for me to ask about Sasuke. Naruto said. After all it will not matter. Sasuke has sealed his own fate. Naruto then went to a tree and sat against it. There is one thing I need to ask thou. How can you reveal this information to us?

Shin then said. After faking my death so not to leave evidence of the seal Danzo reversed the seal. He then opened his mouth to show them that it was true. I then reversed the seal on Tengu, who then did the same for Sai.

So it is almost time for use to expose Danzo. Naruto said. Let's get some sleep.

Right. Shin said and they all agreed and then they went to sleep.

Chapter 11

A few days later Danzo was getting ready to make an announcement about Naruto being killed in the field but then behind him was Naruto and his team standing there. Hello Danzo. Naruto said.

Naruto Uzumaki, you're alive. Danzo said.

You can stop the act we know of all the extreme things you have done. Sakura said. And we have already informed the Fire feudal lord.

Is that so. Well you have no basis on this charges. Danzo said.

Danzo, you should know that it is pointless to lie. Sakura said. I mean you are the Hokage. You have to make an example for your people.

My people. Danzo said. It should have happened along time ago. But the Second chose Hiruzen Sabutobi as the Third instead of me.

Why did you let so many Leaf ninja died in the attack by Pain by not acting? Sakura asked. Why is it that you are after Sasuke's life? Is it that Sharigan of your's? Or is it something worse?

You know too much. Danzo said. He then draw his sword and then said. I guess I have to kill you myself. He then thrust his sword towards them. Naruto Pushed Sakura out of the way and took the full force of the attack. Naruto then pulled Danzo with him outside and then they crashed to the ground. A crowd gathered and the Danzo said. Naruto Uzumaki has tried to attack me. I have managed to pin him down now finish him. No one moved. What are you all waiting for?

They hear that you attacked first. Sakura said as she and Kakashi dropped to the ground. We had transmitters attached to speakers on us and every word was caught. They all know.

Well I guess I will have more clean up to do. Danzo then charged in with his sword at one of the spectators but then someone appeared between Danzo and the person and blocked the attack with a giant boomerang. Who are you?

It's been a while Danzo. He moved to show his face.

Shin, you are not dead yet. Danzo said. I will happily change that. He then took his sword and swung it but at every swing Shin blocked and deflected it. What then but how is it that you can stop me with such a large weapon in such close range?

I have been practicing. Shin said. Plus you can not beat my Pendulum Technique. He then struck at Danzo. He blocked but was sent into the ground.

Pendulum Technique? Danzo asked.

The more times I swing the stronger my strikes are. Shin then throw it at Danzo but he then used a wind jutsu to block the attack and then sent it back at Shin at high speed.

_There is no way he can beat me._ Danzo said to himself. Just then Shin jumped onto the Boomerang and then grabbed it and then slammed it into the ground resulting in a giant crater in the ground. _What the?_

Surprised. Shin said. I have always been someone that was somewhat reckless. Plus I got you right were I want you. Shin then performed hand signs and then launched a fire jutsu at Danzo.

Danzo tried to move but he found that his body was tied up. _What the…_ he was blasted before he could finish his thought.

There it is done. Shin said. Just then he started to cough uncontrollably.

Some thing wrong. Shin was stunned to hear who it was. Danzo walked out of the smoke from the attack with the right part of his shirt destroyed. You can now see the difference of the skin tone between Danzo and his arm. Don't be surprised. In this world of ninja this type of thing is not uncommon.

It is, when you disrespected the dead to do it. Shin managed to get out while getting to his feet. Don't forget I am not that easy to keep down.

I don't even have to fight you. You will soon take yourself out. Danzo said.

I will not let you make fun of this. Shin said. You were willing to risk this village by letting Orachimaru perform his experiments. You even helped him for that very arm and that Sharigan of yours. He then took his boomerang and through it at Danzo.

You're not going to get me with the some trick. Danzo said as he got ready to deflect the attack but at the last moment the boomerang changed direction and went up. What? Just then Shin charged and then struck him with one of his swords piercing his left shoulder.

I am not going to let you think you can kill some people and scare the rest into submission. Shin said.

And how are you going to do that? Danzo asked.

This is how! With that Shin took his left hand and then focused chakra into it and then stabbed Danzo through the heart. Danzo then tried to slash Shin's arm off but Shin managed to get away. That was close.

You are not going to live long. Danzo said. ether I will kill you are your disease will take you out. You will not live long.

I know. Shin said. that is why I have made my self a goal. And you are not part of it.

Stop fighting your place and die. Danzo said.

Stop. Everyone looked at the voice to see it was the feudal lord of the Land of Fire. Danzo, I have examined the evidence and Danzo as of three days ago I as the Lord of the Land of Fire revolt your claim to the title of Hokage.

Just then some one appeared behind Danzo and stabbed him through the heart. He pulled his sword out and revealed that it was Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke what are you thinking? Shin said.

I don't care. Sasuke said. Now out of my way.

Shin looked at Sasuke and then got into a defensive position. I will not let you near Naruto.

Out of my way. Sasuke said before kicking Shin to the side. He then walked over to Naruto but then Sakura stood in front of him. Sakura move.

No, I will not let you near Naruto. Sakura said. The Akatsuki can not have him.

That is not your choice. Sasuke said. He was about to grab Naruto but then Naruto got up and ran into the woods. Naruto you fool. Sasuke then chased him. Sakura and Shin soon came following as well.

Shin why are you coming? Sakura asked.

Listen, I don't know how much more time I have so I have only one goal in my life. Shin said. Plus, with Naruto gone then a war will be in the future.

As they were following three other people joined up with Sasuke. Then Jugo asked. Sasuke shouldn't the two behind us be settled with first?

Naruto is who we are after. While I take him on the you three will take the others on. Naruto then stopped. The others soon stopped as well. Naruto then said. Sasuke, the time for our fight is not ready yet.

Just then Shin and Sakura got in front of Naruto. What do you mean? Sasuke asked.

You and I both know that even without your Sharigan fighting me will not be hard enough for you. Plus I noticed something about you Sasuke.

And that is? Sasuke said as he charged and Naruto. Naruto then jumped in front of Sakura and Shin and then ran for Sasuke then he flipped over him. You are mistaken.

Then why are you reaching so strangely? Naruto asked.

That is it! Sakura said. Sasuke I will take you to the village even if I have to give up my like to do it. She then charged in at Sasuke.

Suigutsu was about to intercept the attack but then Naruto appeared and then kicked him to the side and followed him. What was that for? Suigutsu asked.

Your name is Suigutsu, right? Naruto asked.

Yes but what does that have to do with anything? Suigutsu asked.

Well don't you want your shot at me. Naruto said as he draw out a giant sword. What do you say?

I say let's do it. Suigutsu said as he draw his sword. Then the two of them charged and started there fight.

Meanwhile back at the main battle field Sakura was punching at Sasuke with all her heart while Sasuke was trying to dodge. Sakura, you are not worthy of me. Give up. He said after kicking Sakura in the gut.

Sakura made her way to her feet and said. No, I will not give up. She then charged again.

You can't win, why even try? Are you blinded by your feelings for me. Sasuke said. Or is there more to your madness?

Just kill her already Sasuke. Karin said.

Shut up Karin. Sasuke said. I will deal with her in my own way.

Seems like you have picked up a fan. Sakura said. Did you miss the Leaf that bad?

Why you? Karin said.

Sasuke and Sakura continued there fight. Then Karin saw an opening and then tried to attack Sakura but then. Sasuke, Sakura, move. Shin said as he throw his boomerang at Karin sending her miles away. Sorry about that. Shin then passed out.

Sakura then saw a open on Sasuke and tried to us it. She punched with all her heart but Sasuke caught the fist and said. Pointless. He then released a wave of lighting into her and throw her aside.

Meanwhile back with Naruto and Suigutsu, Naruto could hear Sakura in pain. Suigutsu it seems our fight will have to be put on hold. Naruto then left back to Sakura and Sasuke's fight. Once there he saw then Sakura was out cold.

Naruto, take her to the village. Sasuke said.

Sasuke, thou I was not here to see it I can tell that what I said is indeed true. Naruto then picked up Sakura and Shin and said. You have strong feelings for Sakura. For now good bye. Naruto then took out a flash bomb and then used it.

When the flash ended Naruto was gone with the others. Sasuke then sheathed his blade as Suigutsu arrived. Wow, that girl but you through your paces.

Suigutsu, you and Jugo go find Karin. Sasuke said.

Alright. he said. then he and Jugo went to fine her. They found her in a top a pile of wood. Whatever you did you deserved it. No response. What is the matter with here?

Jugo then picked her up and then said. Let's get her out of here.

Fine. Suigutsu said.

Meanwhile Naruto had just gotten back with Sakura and Shin. What happened? Kakashi asked.

Naruto then said. Shin overexerted himself. As for Sakura, she fought against Sasuke.

She is lucky then. Kakashi said as medic ninja arrived and took them to away.

I guess you can say that. Naruto said. he then walked towards the site of the battle with Danzo. Where is he?

He is in intensive care. Kakashi said. He is still human after all.

I guess that can be said. Naruto said. So what now? The village still needs a Hokage. Naruto then put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder and said. Treat the village well.

Naruto then headed home. As the Fire Lord approached Kakashi. The job is yours if you want it?

I will accept. Kakashi said.

Very well you are now the true Sixth Hokage.

Meanwhile Naruto was heading home. When he got in the house he then fell to his knees. This can not be happening!

Chapter 12

The next day at Sasuke's hideout he was visited by Madara. Sasuke why did you attack Naruto. We need him alive to get the Nine-Tailed Fox.

I will do as I please. Sasuke said. You should worry about yourself more then what I am doing.

That was well said. They both turned to see a man wearing a black cloak and mask.

Who are you? Sasuke asked.

At this time it is not important. The cloaked man said. What is important is that we are here for a reason.

I don't think you understand that Sasuke is the Akatsuki's. Just then Madara was pierced by a wooden spike.

I let you live for now? He said. Now leave. Madara then left. Now Sasuke I have an offer for you and Team Hawk. In exchange for your help we will help you restore the Uchiha Clan. He then took out a scroll and gave it to Sasuke. If you wish to talk us come and see. He then took out a small container and then through it to Jugo. If you give that to Karin she will heal faster. He then left.

Give her the medicine. Sasuke said.

But what if it is poison? Jugo said.

Then she will be dead and we be down by one. Sasuke said. Do it. Jugo then went and did as he was told. Sasuke then took a red and white color flower and looked at it.

Sometime later in the village, Naruto was making his way to the hospital to check on Sakura. on his way there Naruto met up with Hinata. Hinata do you wish to see Sakura with me?

Sure. Hinata said. They then went into Sakura's room. She was sitting up in her hospital bed. Sakura are you okay?

Yeah, I'm fine. Sakura said. It's not that bad.

You are lucky that Sasuke did not kill you. Hinata said. It was a good thing Naruto was there.

I wasn't. Naruto said. I was fighting one of Sasuke's new teammates. Hinata do you mind giving me sometime to talk with Sakura alone?

Sure. Hinata said as she walked out of the room.

Alright Naruto, spill it. Sakura said. Why didn't Sasuke finish me off?

Because he is in love with you. Naruto said. There is no mistaking it.

How could you tell? Sakura asked. It took you six years to notice Hinata as more then a strong person.

Thou I am still the some Naruto as I allow have been, I have changed enough to tell this things. Naruto said. Plus, look on the window ceil. Sakura looked over to see a red and white colored flower in a vase fill of water.

Where did that came from? She asked as she picked it up.

It is a rose. Naruto said. And look at the bottom of the stem. It was cut with a sword. Looks to me like the slash mark is the same as Sasuke's sword. That is the best proof to his feelings. And I know you still love him. Don't worry, I will try not to kill him. Naruto then left her room. He then came up to Hinata and said. Let's go.

Alright. Hinata said. The two of them then left the hospital. Once outside Hinata asked Naruto something. Naruto, I was just wondering if you would like to came over to my house tonight for dinner?

Dinner with your family? Naruto asked. Then he said. Alright, what time?

Later that night Naruto was standing in front of Hinata's house. He was wearing nice black pants and a black dress shirt with a orange and red striped tie. Naruto took a deep breath and walked for the house. He made is way to the front door and knocked. Then a Hinata answered the door. Welcome to my home, Naruto. She said.

I am grateful that you and your family would welcome me. Naruto said. _Wow, Hinata sure looks great._ And she did. She was wearing a lavender and white evening dress. You look nice in that dress.

Thank you. Hinata said. Please come in. Naruto entered the house. He looked around. He was lead to the living area. Hinata then said. Naruto please make yourself at home. Dinner will be ready soon.

Thank you. Naruto said as he sat down.

A few minutes later he heard a voice. Naruto Uzumaki? He turned to see a thirteen year old girl wearing casual dark blue pants with a off white top with the long black hair and the same eyes as Hinata.

Yes, I am Naruto Uzumaki. He said.

It is a honor to have you here in the Hyuga's main house as a guest. I am Hinata's sister, Hanabi. She said.

Well it is a honor to meet you Hanabi. Naruto said.

Just then Hinata came in. Naruto, dinner is ready.

Alright. Naruto said as he got up. Well come on Hanabi. You heard her.

With that they all made there way to the dinner table. Naruto sat down next to Hinata. Once seated he looked around at everyone. He saw that Hinata's father, Hiashi was at the head of the table and to his right was Hinata and to his left was Hanabi. They soon started the meal. So Naruto Uzumaki, I hear that you think yourself a strong ninja. Hiashi said.

Well, I have been trained by the best. Naruto said. At least I think I have.

The best, and who do think of as the best? Hiashi asked.

Well there are so many ninja. Naruto said. Too many to name.

I though that only Jiraiya and Kakashi trained you? Hanabi said.

Hanabi, please don't speak out. Hiashi said to his second born.

It's okay it is a good question. Naruto said. Lord Hyuga, think this way? You are going against a ninja who is much more skilled then you. By fighting this person you learn to adapted to the situation.

That is a smart way of thinking for this type of situation. Hiashi said. How did you came up with this thought?

It is a long story and I don't wish to bore you. Naruto said.

Is that so? Very well. Hiashi said. So how long has you and my daughter been seeing each other on a romantic level. Hearing this surprised Naruto. You don't need a Byakugan to see it. So how long?

We mutually became a couple three years ago. Naruto said. And then started again when I got back.

Naruto, Hinata is a young woman and can make her own decisions so why the secret? Hiashi asked.

You are aware that the Akatsuki are after me. Naruto said. Not that I doubt Hinata's strength, I did not wish to endanger her.

That is understandable. He said. So Naruto after the Akatsuki matter is over will you wish to take Hinata as your wife?

That is a little too soon to ask. Naruto said. He looked at Hinata and then said. I would like to see how things go before we get serous. But if I were to do that I would promise to protect her with my life.

That is good to know. Hiashi said.

They finished the dinner and then Naruto headed for home. Hinata came with Naruto to the front. Naruto, did you mean it that you would take care of me?

Of course. Naruto said. Both of them then kissed and then Naruto said. Later. And left for home and Hinata went inside.

Chapter 13

Two weeks later, Naruto was asleep in his apartment when he had a vision. Naruto woke up and then saw that it was morning. He got himself dressed and then made his way to the Hokage's office. Once there he show Kakashi wearing the traditional Hokage robes. They suit you. Naruto said.

Here to check up on me? Kakashi asked.

I am sorry to say but I had a vision in my dreams. Naruto said. I think we should call the other Kages for a meeting.

Are you sure? Kakashi asked. I mean it may be a waste of time. Naruto looked serious. Very well things will be ready soon.

Till then. Naruto then head outside and sat a tops a building. Soon he had some company. It was Shikamaru.

Naruto, it's been some time since I have seen you. He said. You look out of sorts.

No I'm fine. Naruto said. But Shikamaru tell me, do you ever wonder want would happen if there was war?

Naruto, what is with you? Shikamaru said. You are acting less normal then you normally do?

Gees thanks. Naruto said. Naruto then got up and started off. He then made his way to a small room in the Hokage's mansion. In there already was Kakashi.

Everything is ready. Kakashi said. Just then astral forms of the other Kage's appeared.

What is it that you needed to tell us? The Raikage demanded.

Kakashi then said to Naruto. Go on.

Right. He walked up and said. I had a vision in a dream that told me of where the best place to strike the Akatsuki would be and a way to stop them if only for a while.

What do you mean? The Mizukage asked.

What we need to do it to release the other demons. Naruto said.

Are you crazy? Onoki said. If we do that then the whole world could be in danger.

I understand but listen, without the demons then the Akatsuki will have to but there plans on hold and it will bid us time. Naruto said. Plus if we do this than the Akatsuki will have to go back into hiding and…

I heard enough. The Raikage interrupted. Just tell us where to go and we will take care of it.

Yeah the thing is I have to go in for the Akatsuki alone. Naruto said.

I don't get it? Gaara said. You are one of the people they need why would you go into a death trap alone?

Simple. They need me alive for the extraction and if my right at least three days are needed to remove a demon so that gives you a three day window to attack. Naruto said.

I can not allow you to use your self as bait. Kakashi said. I am sure that if it was one of your ninja you would agree.

Tell us the where and we will take care of the rest. The Raikage said.

No. Naruto said. I have to go. And I will go without your army if I have to. Naruto then stormed out of the room. He headed home and then got himself armed. He then started towards the gate wearing a black and orange jacket with matching pants, his headband tied around his forehead and worn with honor. When he got to the gate he stopped. That is because his path was being blocked. Hinata, way are you standing in my way?

Naruto, I don't what to lose you. She said. That is why I am coming with you.

I am honored but I can't. Naruto said.

I could say the same. They turned to see Sai and Shin.

What are you two doing here? Naruto asked.

Remember, we are friends Naruto. Sai said. And friends help each other.

Thank you but I don't think you understand? Naruto siad.

Oh we understand. Hinata said. We understand that you are the key to beating them. Naruto you can't do this alone.

Alright. Naruto said. The truth is I was never going alone. Let's go. They all then headed for the hidden base. Several weeks later they arrived at the location of the Akatsuki's back. So this is the secret. Naruto said as they all looked on the giant stone head.

Yes, it is lovely. Said a voice. Just then Madara appeared. Thou I am honored you came all this way I am sorry to say it is not time for you.

Well then I will make time. Naruto said.

But then Hinata, Sai, and Shin stepped in front of him. Leave him to use. Hinata said. We will hold him off. You destroy the statue.

Like you can. Madara said.

We can try. Shin said as he throw his boomerang going right through Madara but he was unharmed.

Pointless. Madara said. Just then he engaged the three in battle. After a hour of fighting Madara said. You guys are not a challenge. Stop trying.

We are not trying to stop you. Sai said. We are trying to distract you.

What do you mean? He then noticed that Naruto did not try and interfere. He looked and show that he was trying to pound away at the statue. Stop that? He tried to transport but Hinata was holding on to him tight. Let go. He said as he tried to beat hear brains in.

No. She said as she kept getting beaten.

Off me you waste. He was about to hit her and finish her. Naruto started to charge to take Madara out but then Naruto stopped when he saw Madara with an arm through is chest. Sasuke, why?

Because you tried to use me. Sasuke said as he pulled his arm out fast and hard. He then tied him up and throw him aside.

Sasuke, why did you kill Madara? Hinata asked.

Don't miss understand I was doing it for my own reasons. Sasuke said as he started to leave but then he jumped to the top of one of the fingers. Naruto, if you wish to destroy this thing trust me and summon the demon's chakra.

Why should I trust you? Naruto asked.

If I was going to kill you then you all would have been dead. Sasuke said. Naruto then summoned the demon's chakra and then Sasuke performed hand signs and then drained Naruto of the demon's chakra. That it enough. Hinata catch Naruto once I end the jutsu.

Sasuke undid the jutsu and then Hinata caught him.

Naruto! She said.

He will be fine. Sasuke said. Now get him out of here. Sasuke said. Hinata then took Naruto and left with Naruto in hand followed by Shin and Sai. Sasuke then used Chidori to destroy the statue once and for all.

Moments later outside the hideout Naruto woke up with Hinata, Shin, and Sai watching him. What happen? Naruto asked.

Sasuke helped destroy the Statue. Hinata said. We don't know where he is now.

No he is still alive. I can feel it. Naruto said. Let's back to the village.

They all agreed and headed back to the village. once there they informed Kakashi about the Akatsuki being defeated. Now that the Akatsuki is done then we can focus on other things. Kakashi said. Get going and get yourselves healed. They all said yes and then left for the hospital.

Meanwhile at the hideout Team Hawk were standing over the remains of the base. Then out from the rumble came Sasuke. Sasuke, your alright. Karin said.

She tried to run up to him but he then said. If you value your life don't touch me.

What now? Jugo asked.

We will see what that cloaked man wanted. Sasuke said. with that said they headed for the meeting place.

Chapter 14

A week later Team Hawk had made their way to the location of the meeting place with the cloaked man. They came to a cave. They started to go in but then Karin stopped. What's wrong with you, it is only a cave. Suigutsu said.

Shut up. Karin said. It's just that I sense large amount of chakra.

How many are there? Sasuke asked.

Karin then tried to find out but then she said. This is impossible. I can't tell.

Well then I guess we are going in blind. Sasuke said as he entered the cave.

What up. Karin said. Then she and the other members of Team Hawk followed Sasuke into the cave.

Soon they found there way to a large cavern. Just then torches all around the cave lit up revealing nineteen black cloaked figures. Look at how many there are. Suigutsu said.

Just then one of the ninja spoke up. Sasuke, I am pleased that you and your Team Hawk could make it. It was the same ninja that delivered the message. So what is your answer?

I want to talk to your leader. Sasuke said.

Fool, you have yet to earn the right to talk with him directly. One of the others said.

Tough guy. Suigutsu said. Why don't you prove that this group is even worth us.

If you insist. That man jumped to the floor and then removed his mask. Revealing he had short tan hair. Now let's see if you have what it takes. He said. The two of them were about to attack but then a giant force of chakra shot out and stopped both of them. Master! Please forgive my insolence. Just then a new cloaked figure showed up.

Just then all but the new one and then messager came to the floor. Then the stubborn one returned to the top. then he messager said. By order of the master Team Hawk will be tested by the Eighteen Shade. You must survive them all without being killed or killing the others. Begin. With that said the Eighteen Shade attacked.

After two hours all the Eighteen Shade were out cold. But how? How can such brats be so strong? The tan haired man asked.

Kenta, you must understand that power is defined in different ways. The Messager said. he was about to speak to Sasuke and his team but the Master beat him to it.

Sasuke Uchiha, Suigutsu Hozuki, Karin, and Jugo, I applause your skill. Now Sasuke what is it that you wish of me?

What are your plans? Sasuke asked.

That is none of your business. Kenta said.

Kenta, be silent. The master said. Sasuke Uchiha, I am trying to remake this world and I need your help.

And what would you do if I help? Sasuke asked.

I have been watching you. He said. Your pain, your joys, you're a open book to me. You need to revive your clan. And that is why I am needed. Strong jutsu are needed to complete my goal and your goal of destroying the Leaf will go hand and hand. So what is your answer?

I will agree on one condition. Sasuke said. You and I will be equals.

Deal Sasuke. He said.

So what can I call you? He asked.

Thou I agreed to be equals you like everyone else will call me Master.

Master, what do we need to do first? Sasuke asked.

All in due time. He said. But first we need to introduce you to your comrades. Just then ten black cloak wearing people appeared around the top of the cavern. And it is time for our presence to be known.

Meanwhile in the Leaf, Naruto was sparing with Konahamaru. Wow. Naruto said. You've improved.

Thanks. Konahamaru said.

Just then Sakura showed up. Naruto, we have a mission.

Alright. Naruto said. Sorry we will have to continue this later.

It's okay. Konahamaru said. And then Naruto and Sakura headed for the Hokage's office.

Once there they were greeted by Yamato and Sai. So Kakashi, what is the mission? Naruto asked.

Very well, we have reserved word that remaining members of the Sound are meeting to try and restore their village. Kakashi said.

This is a good chance to see where Kabuto is. Sakura said.

Correct. Kakashi said. That is why I am sending you four. Remember just because the Akatsuki are gone does not mean it is all over.

Right. They all said then they left.

A few days later Team Seven reached the site in question. This is the place. Sai said. But I don't see anyone. Just then they head something and desited to hid and listen in.

They then saw three ninja in black cloaks and masks. _They don't look like Sound Ninja._ Yamato said to himself.

Just then another man in a black cloak but with his hood down and no mask on appeared. He had short tan hair. Hey you there! Stop wasting time. Hurry and find that snake of a medic. He said.

_What are they doing?_ Sai said to himself. Just then a giant shuriken came at him but he dodged.

What do we have here? A little Leaf brat. He said. this will be fun. He then charged at Sai but then Yamato ran out and used his wood jutsu to create a wall blocking the attack. A wood user! What a surprise. Hey Sakkei, I think we have some one that why be of worry for you.

Just then other appeared and revealed that he had long red hair. A wood user huh. That is a interesting match. Why don't you bring the other two out as well.

At that Naruto and Sakura showed themselves. Naruto then looked at them closely. Careful they are no average ninja.

That is a understatement. Kenta said. He then charged at them.  
>Yamato then used a wood jutsu to try and block but then Sakkei used a wood spear to stop the wall from forming. <em>He is a wood user too?<em> Yamato said.

Now! Sakkei said to Kenta.

Kenta then jumped onto the wood and jumped over and punched. Sakura intercepted but Kenta's won out. I am stronger. This sent Sakura to the ground. He was then about to attack Naruto but then another ninja appeared.

Kenta, Sakkei, stop now.

Kenta stopped and said. Why did you tell use to stop Kitshi?

A young man with blond hair, with whisker birthmarks on his face and a pinked hair woman with a punch that could destroy a stone wall. We were told not to kill this two.

But they are here to interrupt with our mission. Kenta said.

That may be but orders or orders. Kitshi said. He turned to Yamato and Sai. However thou two you can kill now. That is if we were not finished already. I got what we needed. Just then they all disappeared in a black mist.

Who were they? Sakura asked.

I don't know. Yamato said. Let's look to see if we can fine anything.

They found all the stuff they could and then returned to the Village. Once there they informed Kakashi about the mystery ninja. So they wore black cloaks and black masks. Well I will send word to the other villages. Kakashi said. We don't what a repeat of the Akatsuki. Until we find out more information on them we will have to be careful. Dismissed. They all left and then Kakashi said to himself. _Could it be?_

Back at the meeting point Kenta, Sakkei, and Kitshi arrived with the item they were looking for, a scroll. All this fuss for one little scroll. Karin said. What is the point wasting time with minor things?

Hey, it was not that easy. Kenta said.

Enough. Kitshi said. She has a right to know. In this scroll are the remains that could be of use. He then handed the scroll to the master.

Very nice. The master said.

Excuse me but when will we get some action? Suigutsu asked.

You want something to do? Asked one of the other cloaked figures. Master I think we have just what we need.

Yes, Aki that is a good idea. The Master said. Team Hawk I have the perfect mission for you. You are to destroy the Leaf Village.

That all? Suigutsu asked. No problem.

There is a catch. You have to steal something for me first.

What would that be? Sasuke asked.

I need you to get for me the remains of the Leaf's Fourth Hokage. But if you fail then the conciseness will be dire.

Chapter 15

Ten days later Team Hawk was on the wall of the Leaf Village. So we are going through with this? Jugo asked. Sasuke did not give a response. Well then shall we start?

Yes. Sasuke said. Now! At that moment they headed for the cemetery.

I don't know about this. Suigutsu said. why would they ask us to steal the Fourth of the Leaf? I mean he was not from a can and his skill was from training so why would that master need his remains.

Just shut up and get this started with. Karin said.

Stand aside. Sasuke said. He then used his lighting to dig out the casket. Jugo grab it.

Jugo did that and then they all started towards the outside of the village. But then they were attacked. Sasuke watch out.

Sasuke turned around and slashed the attacker but then it turned into insects. Bug Clone.

Correct. Said Shino as he walked out from the shadows. I don't know why you are here but I can not let you get away with any thing.

You and what army? Suigutsu asked. Just then Rock Lee dropped down behind them, Choji stood to the right, and Kiba and Akamaru at the left. That all?

Not at all! Said Sai as he and Shikamaru came flying down from a ink bird and the other members of the village arrived.

Still nothing. Suigutsu said. Just before they were all about to fight Naruto appeared. Naruto Uzumaki, ready for round two? Naruto then performed a jutsu and then slammed his hands to the ground and then a barrier shot up around Naruto and Team Hawk. Then he charged. I'll take that as a yes. Just then he to charged but Naruto ran right passed him and then headed for Jugo.

What? Jugo said. He tried to strike but Naruto dodged and then kicked Jugo in the gut and then jumped back. That hurt bad. Naruto then ran at him at high speed and then grabbed the casket and then used a shadow clone jutsu and formed a Rasengan and rammed it into Jugo's back sending him into the ground. Naruto then slip to the barrier and throw the casket out.

Now, it is time for round two. Naruto said. He then summoned out a giant sword. Well Suigutsu, I'm waiting.

Fine. Suigutsu said as he and Naruto clashed. They exchanged blows for a while. This style, it can't be. Naruto then focused chakra to his sword and then slashed Suigutsu disabling him. How?

I am a wind chakra type. Naruto said. Wind and blades go together quiet well. He then turned towards Sasuke. Sasuke, tell me why did you still the Fourth's remains?

The truth is I don't know. Sasuke said as he held up a black mask.

Don't tell be that you are with them? Naruto said.

Doubt it if you wish but it is true. Sasuke said. However, it will be worth it to have the chance to fight you.

Is that so. Naruto said as he dropped his sword.

Why would you drop your sword. Pick it up. Sasuke said.

No, I don't need to us it. Naruto said. But don't get me wrong I will fight you. But I am not going to hold back. Just then Naruto focused and then his eyes changed. This is the power of me in Sage Mode.

Is that so. Sasuke said. Well here is my… Sasuke's Sharigan changed, Mangekyo Sharigan.

Well Sasuke, let get started. Just then Naruto vanished.  
>What! Just then Sasuke got hit but he could not tell where it was coming from. Sasuke was sent flying and then straight to the ground. Then Sasuke as punched straight into the barrier.<p>

This is crazy. Karin said. She then ran towards Sasuke.

Go away. Sasuke said to her.

But you need my help. She said.

I said leave you loser. Sasuke then moved to punch her but then he hit something else that took the hit that hit the barrier. Once it fell to the ground Naruto was revealed. Sorry for that Karin but I know that Naruto would not let anyone else get hurt.

Nice one. Naruto said. as he got up and looked unfazed. And I know that you would not waste time on a weak opponent, no offence to your friend. Well that trick will not work again. Naruto said. But at least I found that you don't care for her.

That is not your concern. Sasuke said. Because I am going to kill you. Sasuke then charged at Naruto but he then disappeared. Shadow Clone, no It would have made a smokescreen.

Looking for me. Naruto said. Sasuke looked and saw that Naruto was standing on his blade.

What the? He then pulled his sword out from under his feet and then when in for a kick but missed.

What are you losing your touch? Naruto said leaning on Suigutsu's blade.

How? Sasuke said. then he charged in at high speed. Naruto then grabbed Suigutsu's sword and used it to block Sasuke's attack. Then Sasuke pushed Naruto into the barrier and asked. How did you get from one place to another. Just then the Naruto turned to smoke. Shadow Clone.

Man you are angry. Naruto said. Hanging to the side of one of the buildings inside the barrier. If you wish to know, I'll tell you. Naruto then pulled out a kunai with three prongs. This is how? It is actually funny.

Just then Sasuke jumped up and attacked Naruto sending him to the ground. What is so funny?

Naruto got to his feet and said. The funny thing is you and your team were trying to still the Fourth Hokage's remains and I have been fighting you using his most famous technique.

You mean? Sasuke said.

Yes… Naruto then disappeared and reappeared with a kunai to Sasuke's throat. I have been using the Flying Thunder God Jutsu.

Go on then kill me. Sasuke said.

I… I can't. Naruto said.

But I can. Sasuke said as he stabbed Naruto with his sword.

Naruto! Everyone screamed.

That takes care of that. Sasuke said.

Sasuke the barrier is still up. Karin said.

_What? But I killed Naruto, or at least wounded him, forcing him to let the jutsu down._ Sasuke said. _Unless! _Just then Naruto shot up from underground and then moved his hands and shot out two wind blades that hit Sasuke's shoulders, forcing him to drop his sword. Naruto, when did you do that?

Naruto then said. The moment I used the Flying Thunder God, I was underground.

Then what did I kill? Sasuke asked and then looked at where he "killed" Naruto and saw the Naruto disappear. A Shadow Clone. That is your answer for everything, right?

And the Sharigan is your answer for everything. Naruto said. You know, I still can't bring myself to kill you.

Well, then I will give you a hand. Sasuke then charged and Naruto but he dodged. Sasuke then used formed a chakra claw and grabbed Naruto with it and slammed him in to the ground.

What was that? Naruto asked.

The Mangekyo Sharigan that I use is able to form a beast of massive power. Just then a giant chakra dragon with hawk wings appeared and surrounded Sasuke. Now be gone. When Sasuke said that the dragon launched a blast of chakra. Naruto dodged it barely, but when Naruto saw the area that was hit it looked like it was roasted and fried at the same time.

My you have a powerful servant. Maybe too powerful. Naruto said.

Just then something forced Sasuke to move one of his arms and then the dragon pinned Naruto to the barrier. What are you doing? Sasuke said to the dragon. You are an extinction of my will. So you will do as I wish.

Just then Sasuke heard a voice. **Foolish Uchiha, I am not your servant. And neither am I your's. We are one and the same. **

Just then the dragon let go of Naruto and then slammed his tail at Naruto into the barrier. Naruto then got up and then used a Wind Style: Wind Rasenshuriken. Naruto, don't. Sakura said from the other side of the barrier.

Sorry, I have to do this. Naruto then through the shuriken. Sorry Sasuke. Just then Sasuke said. I can't dodge that. Just then the dragon folded his wings around Sasuke and then released chakra and then took the hit reducing the attack to nothing. Then the dragon let out a roar and disappeared. Then Sasuke released his Mangekyo Sharigan for the simple Sharigan. Looks like you used up much of your chakra.

You to. Sasuke said. But that doesn't mean I will give in. Sasuke then took his sword and help it with his teeth.

Well then I guess we should continue. Just then Naruto revealed two arm blades with three prongs on each arm. the two of them then charged at each other exchanging blow for blow. Then the two of them were facing each other tired. Then they both collapse. At that moment the barrier fell. Then Sakura and Hinata ran to Naruto.

Naruto are you okay? Hinata asked.

Hinata, I'm fine just low on chakra. Naruto said. Sakura then went to work on Naruto.

At the same time Karin made her way to Sasuke and said. Sasuke, it okay. One moment and you will be… Just then Karin was pierced by a metal claw. This stunned everyone. Karin managed to see here attacker. What? Why did you do that Kitshi?

Because you failed. Kitshi then pulled his arm out of Karin. Just then Sasuke stoop up and pointed a sword at him. You were going to kill us anyway weren't you?

Yes, as I was ordered to do for my mission. He said.

Why you! Sasuke slashed at him but it did not do anything.

Weak. He then grabbed the sword and snapped it in half. Just then Jugo got up in his full curse form but Kitshi just took the tip of the blade and stabbed him with it. Then Suigutsu tried to attack but then Kitshi punched him and sent him flying back. That was weak.

Why did you do that? Naruto asked. Why did you do that to Sasuke's team.

Naruto don't push yourself. Sakura said.

I will make Sasuke pay for failing. Kitshi said. By killing everyone close to him before he is killed is the best way to make him wish to die.

I will not let you. Sasuke said as he charged at him but then Kitshi slashed Sasuke's chest and then left.

Hold it? There is no way I will let you go? Sasuke said as he tried to get up.

Stay down, you have done well Sasuke. Naruto said. It is my turn.

Just then another ninja in black appeared. Kitshi, let's go.

Very well. He said as the two of them started to disappeared.

Wait! Tell me who you are? Naruto said.

Then the new cloaked man said, Shikage. Then they were gone.

Shikage. Naruto said then he passed out. Naruto then woke up in the hospital days later. Hinata was sitting in a chair next to the bed. Hinata?

Naruto you're up. Hinata said as she jumped on to and hugged him. I was worried.

I'm fine Hinata. Naruto said.

Naruto, you were out for three days. Hinata said. You also looked like you were in constant pain the entire time.

Hinata I am fine. Naruto said. Where is Sasuke?

He is in a secured room in the hospital. Hinata said.

Well I would expect that. Naruto said.

Naruto, Sasuke is not here as a patient. Hinata said. He has been asking to see you, in private.

Is that so. Naruto said. Then let me at him.

Alright. Hinata then helped Naruto to his feet and then handed him a crutch. She then helped him to the room that Sasuke was being kept in.

Hinata, I can do this by myself. Naruto said. What for me out here. Naruto then entered the room. Once in there he saw Sasuke sitting in a corner. Sasuke, you wanted to see me?

Yes, I did. Sasuke said. I wanted to tell you that I had been thinking ever since the Land of Iron. The fact you could not kill me but you had the best chance. I am sorry for what I put you, Kakashi, the village, and especially Sakura through. I am sorry.

Words are not enough. Naruto said. You have to prove yourself.

Don't worry I plan on it. Sasuke said.

That is good. Naruto said. With a smile on his face. Just then his face turned into a scowl and Naruto kicked Sasuke in the chest sending him into the wall. That was for the Fourth. Naruto then made his way out of the room.

Same old Naruto. Sasuke said.

Naruto got out of the room and he and Hinata made their way back to his room. What was that commotion about? Hinata asked.

Nothing just something on a private matter. Naruto said. Hinata…

I know we will have to wait. She said.

Right. Naruto said.

Later that night, Sasuke had snuck out of the hospital and was heading for the gate. Once he got there he then started towards the Shikage's base. _Sorry, I have to do this._ He started off. But then something appeared in front of him. Naruto, Sakura, what are you two doing here?

You don't think we would not know that you wanted to get revenge. Sakura said. Thou we don't agree with your method we will not let you go alone.

But Naruto is still weak. Sasuke said.

You forget… Naruto said as he dropped the crutch… of how fast a healer I am. Plus, you are our teammate. Naruto then throw to Sasuke something.

Sasuke caught it. My old headband? It looks different.

That is because I replaced the cloth and shined it. Naruto said. So what do you say?

Sasuke then took the headband and tied it on to his head and said. Follow me. With that the three of them made there way to the hideout.

Chapter 16

One week later Team Seven made it to the outside of the base. Chances are that they left this base by now. Sakura said. Why would us coming here be of any use?

The reason is simple. Sasuke said. Thou I never found out much about them, I at least learned this much. Despite how evil there intentions are they are still human.

Well then let's go. Naruto said as he ran towards the cave.

Hold it! Sasuke said.

What is the matter? Naruto asked.

I'm taking lead. I know the way. Sasuke said.

Alright. They both said. they all entered the cave and headed for the central room.

Wow this is a large room! Naruto said. What is this used for?

Battle training and testing. Sasuke said. Now we need a plan.

We will cover more time if we split up to search. Sakura said. We will each take one of this doors and to search for all we can then return here in one hour. Then we leave, got that.

Yes. Naruto said.

Whatever. Sasuke said.

They then separated to start the search. Sakura found her way the to the Library. It was mostly empty except for a few scrolls and books. Look at how big it is. She said. she picked a book up and glanced at it. This book has info on Reanimation techniques. She then take a scroll and then looked to see that it had a list of names. She packed all the scrolls and Books she could but then she heard something. She then hid between two book cases. She then saw two cloaked men.

One of them said. Are you sure it was in here?

Of course. The other one said. The Scrolls of the Tailed Beast are here.

I don't get why the master would leave this here?

I don't know ether. Maybe because he was not expecting that Sasuke would live.

Well let's take it and go. The cloaked figure opened a hidden compartment and in it was a giant scroll. Before ether of them could take it Sakura snuck up and knocked them out and took the Scroll.

Whatever this is must be important. Sakura said as she ran to find the others.

Meanwhile Naruto found his way to the meeting room. So this is where they are. Let's see. One two three… alright fourteen seats. Okay. Naruto then headed back to the first room.

Elsewhere Sasuke was heading for the metal smiths. He then headed for the valet. In it was three blocks of metal. Sasuke picked them up and placed them inside his bag. He then started towards a back exit. I am sorry but I have to do this alone. Sasuke said.

**You can't leave them.** The dragon said. **Leaving them here is weakness. They were once the closest things to friends you had. You can't let them down. **

But what can I do? Sasuke said. There was no answer. I already know. He then ran to the others. Once at the first room Sasuke and Sakura both said. We have to leave.

Why? Naruto said. there is no one here.

I knocked out two of them. Sakura said. We don't now how many more there are?

Well I just got from the meeting room and there were fourteen chairs. Naruto said.

Fourteen, but there are only the eleven main force and the Eighteen Shade, and only the head of them go to meetings. And even with me there were only thirteen. Sasuke said. That means…

That is right. Said one of the Shikage. A trap.

They looked up to see there were four of them. Sasuke, you betray us. Said another one as the mask was removed, revealing her to be a woman with mid-length silver hair.

How are they? Sakura asked.

Sasuke then said. I recognize three of them. The woman is Aki. The one on her right is Kitshi, the one that tried to kill my old team. I recognize the other as the head of the Eighteen Shade, Shade 1. However I don't now who the other one is.

That is right we never met. The other one said. he remove his mask showing that he has mid-length light orange hair with green eyes. The name is Harikai, and I am sorry but we can not let you leave.

Just then Shade 1 jumped to the ground. What is he going to do? Naruto asked. Just then Shade 1 used the modified Ram sign. That Justu.

Then Shade 1 spoke. Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. Just then the floor was cover by Shade.

Then they attacked. The others are getting away. Naruto said.

We don't have time. We have to get this information back to the village. Sakura said.

Just then the Shades attack but then Sasuke shot them with his Chidori needles. Let's go. They then ran out of the cave. Sasuke then used Chidori to close the cave in. they then needed to the village and headed for the Hokage's tower.

I am glad that you are all okay but you shouldn't have left the village with out letting me know. Kakashi said. But at least we have some information that can help us against the Shikage.

Is there anything missing from the village? Naruto asked.

I am sorry to say but the First's Scroll of sealing is gone. Kakashi said.

But how? Sakura asked.

They made use of mine and Sasuke's fight and they took it. Naruto said. We have to get it back.

But for now we need to ready our selves. Kakashi said. For now you are free to go.

Right. They all said. then they headed out into the village.

Once outside Sasuke started to walk off until Sakura called out. Hold it Sasuke, Kakashi's orders. Till we can trust you, you're under my supervision inside and outside the village.

I was actually expecting worse. Sasuke said. Alright, I need to do something.

What would that be? Sakura asked.

Fine I'll tell you. Sasuke the took out the metal that he had with him. These blocks are raw material for a new sword that I want to have made.

Why are there three of them? Naruto asked.

That last sword that I had was broken easily, if I am going to use a sword I need one that is strong enough that it will last. Sasuke said. Why do you want to know?

Because it would be a waste to use all of this metal for nothing. Naruto said. I mean no one will make the sword for you and you lack to experience to make it your self.

That is where you are wrong. Sasuke said. Came with us Naruto.

Us? Sakura asked.

You did say that you are going to watch me. Sasuke said. Come on. Sasuke then lead the others to the old Uchiha compound.

Why are we here? Naruto asked.

I did not make anything of it at the time but the entire compound is only a small village. Sasuke said. One of the buildings use to be a blacksmith. There should be the tools to make a sword there. And with my Sharigan I will make the perfect sword. They then reached the blacksmith studio. Sasuke placed his headband on his head to keep his hair out of his face and tied back his sleeves.

What can we do to help you? Naruto asked.

Well first thing that is needed is firewood. Sasuke said.

Right. Naruto then used Shadow Clone Jutsu to go and gather much firewood.

When he got back Sasuke stacked the oven then he used a fire ball jutsu to light the fire. Now let's start. Sasuke took one block of metal and started working.

A month of time has passed and Naruto and Sakura were waiting on Sasuke in the living corners of the Studio when Sasuke came out. Well Sasuke, is the sword done? Naruto asked.

See for yourself. Sasuke then draw out the sword and then showed it to them. The blade was the same as his old blade but it looked flawless. I name it Soul Reaper. He said before sheathing the sword.

What is with the name? Sakura asked.

An artist always names their work. Sasuke said. Oh yeah Naruto I have something to saw you. Follow me. Naruto went into the studio. Once in there Naruto saw a blade on a table.

What is with the other sword? Naruto asked.

The truth is that I practiced to learn technique with much of the extra common medal from around here. Sasuke said. Thou I managed to make Soul Reaper in the end I was not happy with my technique till now. That is why I wish to make one more sword but for you.

For me? Naruto asked.

Yes, think of it as a gift. Sasuke said.

Alright. Naruto said.

Good now do you have any pacifies? Sasuke asked.

Yes. Naruto said. I want it to be a saber but me made with your method but I want you to make the blade look like this kunai. Naruto then took out a three pronged kunai and left it on the table. Except the center blade being the longish.

You mean like… Sasuke then took a piece of paper out of his pocket and opened it to show Naruto. This?

Yes. Naruto said. Exactly! But how did you now?

Before I left for the base I had a vision of several warriors. Sasuke said. one of them had this sword in there hand. Alright I will make it but is there anything else?

Yes, I wish to be the one that names it. Naruto said.

Naruto do you mind if I use my practice swords as material? Sasuke asked.

Why would you? Naruto asked.

The perfect sword for me is one that was made form the best and that is made to be perfect. For you it is one that is made from failure and has to work to be good.

Naruto picked up the sword on the table and then cut his hand with it and said. Alright but I want my blood in it.

As you wish, it will be done in a week. Sasuke said.

You have all the time you need. Naruto said as he stepped out of the room.

One week later Naruto was sitting a tops the head of the Fourth's stone head looking at his sword. _Hirnshinken._

Chapter 17

Three days later Kitshi and Harikai were heading towards the Leaf Village. They had there target in sight. The Hyuga Compound. Harikai said. It is a shame that we have to do this.

Don't worry. Kitshi said. If my info is correct you will have so much to do you will not be able to worry.

Just use the barrier already. Harikai said. Just then the two of them enter the compound.

Hiashi stepped out and faced them. You are from the Shikage right? He said. what is it that you want here?

We have been ordered to eliminate you and your entire clan. Harikai said.

I am sorry to disappoint you but we are not going down that easy! Hiashi said. After he said then thousands of Cadet Branch members jumped in.

This will be fun. Harikai said.

You were ordered to eliminate the Main Branch. Kitshi said. Let me take this small fries. With that Kitshi's arm extended in length and then swirled and pierced though everyone of the attacking Hyuga. Fist of the Serpent's Path.

He killed them all with one move. Hiashi said.

That is not all. Harikai said as he mystriously appeared in front of Hiashi. He then grabbed his arm and then with his other hand made a hand sigh then he pressed the arm and then jumpped back.

In that instant Hiashi's right arm blow up. Arrrrrrrrrrrh!

Secret Ninjutsu: Quasar's Palm. Harikai said. I want to blow you up one piece at a time.

I won't let you. He looked over to the source of he voice. And it was Neji Hyuga. Then he was at his weak spot. You are in my range.

Yeah but so are you. Harikai said as he took is hand and then chopped the air taking Neji out. That was easy.

Stop playing we have to hurry. Kitshi said.

Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata were heading towards the compound but then Hanabi showed up. Hinata, Naruto, The Compound is under attack.

Hinata then said. Hanabi go get help. Naruto would you help.  
>Naruto gave a nod and they headed for the compound. As they got near Naruto spoke up. There is a barrier.<p>

Naruto stay on my tail. Hinata then hit the barrier and the two of them entered the compound. At this point Harikai was about to strike the final strike on Hiashi till he heard someone coming. Water Style: Dancing Dragon. Hinata called out. Then several small, snake-like dragons headed towards Harikai.

Kitshi then jumped in and took the hit getting sent backwards. Thanks Kitshi. Harikai said.

Why are you attacking my family? Hinata asked.

Simple. Kitshi said as he got back to his feet. You can see his mask was cracked. The Byakugan is a strong jutsu. So strong that if we can't have it then it must be destroyed. Why you! She said as she charged him and hit him straight in the heart but something was wrong. What the?

Just then he kicked Hinata away but Naruto caught her. Are you ok? Naruto asked.

What is he? Hinata asked.

Well I think a little assist want hurt. Just then Kitshi removed his mask and took off his cloak and revealed that he was a human sized metal fox puppet. Surprised?

Hinata stay here. Naruto said. He then charged.

Smart. Kitshi and Naruto then clashed ending in a draw. You know I am not allowed to kill you.

However, I am. Just then Harikai appeared and then punched Naruto but Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Looking for me. the two of them then fought. Then Hinata joined in. at the end Harikai and Kitshi were forced to retreat. Naruto then said. What! Tell me, why is it that you are not allowed to kill me? Just then Kitshi's face plate opened up and then it showed a young man with long red hair, blue eyes and whiskers birthmarks on his face. It was hard to tell because he had a air mask on his face. You're me?

No. Kitshi said. I am not you. You see in attempt to gain the power of the Nine-Tails, Orachimaru had Kabuto clone you from the blood that was left on his kunai. I am the only one that survived. So to speak.

What do you mean? Naruto asked.

Just then from underground same one shot up and shot a punch to Kitshi but Harikai got him out of the way. Why what do you know? he said. If it isn't Tsunade.

It was her. Now listen I don't know why you are here but I do know that you will not leave.

Yes we are. Kitshi closed his mask and shot a fist at Hiashi. Save him are get us. Choose. With that they disappeared.

Hinata got to her father in time to deflect the attack. Are you okay? He tried to get up but the pain was to great. We better get you medical care. She took him to receive help.

Meanwhile Naruto and Tsunade started to speech. I am happy that you are away Granny but you let them get away.

I know. She said. Guess I am still rusty.

Anyway, are you ready to take your seat back?

Yes.

Good then we will brief you. The next day after Tsunade returned to power. And that is everything. Naruto said.

Interesting. Tsunade said. Naruto tell me, what rank are you?

He is still Genin. Sakura said.

I am a Jonin now. Naruto said.

This shocked all that did not know. But why didn't you tell us and how could you have. Hinata asked.

The truth is that during my travels I trained in the Hidden Rain and take the Chunin exam as one of them, then I earned the rank Jonin. As for why I did not tell you guys, it was because I have became famous for my skill with thou it was under an alias my skills are the same, well you can guess the rest.

In deed. Tsunade said. But what is really needed to deal with is this Shikage organization. There must be some clue that we can follow.

There might be. Sakura said. I found this scroll that lists names.

So? What why would that help? Naruto asked.

Some of the names on this list match that of Members of Shikage that we are aware of. Sakura said. If we use this list we may be have a basic list to go by.

That is a good idea. Sasuke said. Except for I thing.

You have no right to speak. Kiba told Sasuke. For all you did.

Enough! Naruto said. Sasuke has information that could help us and we need to use it.

Thank you Naruto. Sasuke said. Now as I was going to say. After confronting them I asked around about one of them, Kenta. And there was no record of him.

Come to think of it one of them had the ability to use wood jutsu like Yamato but there is no records of anyone else that could do that. Sai said.

So you are saying that all of his Shikage members are mysteries on there own. Tsunade said. Well we will deal with them. We have to. You are dismissed for now, but Naruto I need to speak with you first.

Right. With that everyone but Naruto and Tsunade left the room. What's up?

Lady Tsunade placed a Sound Barrier on her office and then started to speak. Naruto, I have been told that you know of both your parents. Am I right? Naruto gave a nod. How did you came along this information? Naruto then explained everything that she need to know. So that is why you are somewhat different then you use to be.

Granny, There is more to the reason that you asked me to stay, right. Naruto said.

Yes there is. Tsunade then took out a scroll. I don't now who the Shikage are but I know what they want.

What is it? Naruto asked.

One of the Scrolls taken by Sakura was a story line to the creation of the nine tailed beasts. She said. I think they want to create a Tailed Beast.

But how can they? I doubt they know of a way to control it except. Naruto then caught on.

Right.

But why would you not let the others know, and how do you know? Naruto asked.

It is only a guess but if I am right then we are all doomed. Tsunade said.

I'm going to search for them and try and stop them. Naruto said.

Are you sure you wish to do this? Tsunade asked.

Yes, if they do make a host, and he or she would be like me. Naruto said.

We are there for you. Sasuke said from the window.

Me too? Shikamaru said.

Don't forget about me? Konahamaru said.

Thank you but I am afraid I can not risk everyone on this mission. Tsunade said.

It is alright. Naruto said. You are right it is too dangerous.

But Naruto. Sasuke said.

That is why I will hand pick my team. Naruto said.

Very well have your team ready my tomorrow. Tsunade said.

They all agreed and left. Naruto then headed for the hospital. He met up with Hinata. How is he?

He'll live but he will no longer be at his best. Hinata said.

I understand. Naruto said. Hinata, I am going to be searching for the ninja that did this. Hinata I beg you to…

I'm staying here. Hinata said.

Hinata? Naruto said.

Right now the Hyuga Clan is with out leadership. I need to step up till my Father can. Hinata then said. Plus, I am too angry that it would threaten the mission.

Alright. Naruto said. Actually I was going to ask you to come with me for this mission.

But why would you need me? Hinata asked.

It is because you will be driven to get them for what they did. Naruto said.

Alright, I'll go too. Hinata said.

That is good. Naruto said. Now get a good night rest. We leave tomorrow.

The next day. Naruto was at the front gate. Well it is time to go. Are you all ready?

Yes, I'm ready. Hinata said.

As ready as I can be. Shikamaru said.

Ready to go. Lee said.

Let's get going. Sasuke said.

If you are ready so am I. Said Shin.

Alright let's go. Naruto said and then they all started off.

Chapter 18

A week later near outside of Kabuto's hideout three of the members of the Shikage were waiting to act. So how should we deal with him? Kenta asked.

Simple, we will just kill him. Sakkei said.

I know that but how are we going to do that? Kenta asked.

Just then the third member walked up to the base. He then said. Kabuto, show yourself. When he said that thousands of ninja ran at him. Just then the Shikage member opened his cloak and draw a sword and then in a second as he sheathed it all the ninja were cut to rives.

Impressive. Said a voice. Just then Kabuto stepped out from the base. You seem to be a different case then the others. Who are you?

The Shikage member then lowered his hood sawing a head of golden blond hair. I am Kurosaki.

Well Kurosaki, I will fight you and then I will fight out what makes you tick. Kabuto said as he held up a sword.

You can't beat me. Kurosaki said as he removed his cloak revealing he was wearing black armor. He draw his sword and it was pure black.

Really way is that? Kabuto asked and the two of them clashed. Kurosuki then slashed Kabuto's arms so badly that they could barely be used.

The reason is simple. Kurosaki said. Despite your sick methods, your hands are the hands of a healer. There is no denying that. There is a way for you to save your self from death.

And that is? He asked.

You help us with a little experiment. Kurosaki said.

Just then a chain appeared and wrapped around Kabuto. Then same one showed themselves. Sorry but Kabuto is wanted in the Leaf.

Naruto Uzumaki, you are along way from the Leaf I would go back if I were you. Kurosaki said.

Sorry but I will not let the Shikage have him. Naruto said.

Then I have little choice. Kurosaki then sent a slash of chakra at Naruto but then Sasuke appeared and deflected it.

So you are not ninja. Sasuke said. You are samurai.

Yes, I am. He said. and I see that you are still breathing. He then turned himself around. I am sorry but unless you kill Kabuto he is coming with us.

No he is not. Sasuke said.

Just then he heard something. Sasuke watch out. Sasuke turned around and saw Kabuto out of the chains and about to strike him but he got out of the way.

Thank Shin. Sasuke said.

Just then Kabuto jumped to Kurosaki and Shin and the other came to Naruto's and Sasuke's aide. So you wished for my help. Alright. Kabuto said.

Very good. Kurosaki then snapped his fingers and then from the sky flew down a giant hawk. Kurosaki and Kabuto hopped on it and then Kurosaki said. Kazeshi let's go. The hawk then took off.

We have to go after him. Lee said. He was about to run after them but then Some one showed up and kicked him to the side.

Lee? Naruto shouted.

I'm okay. Lee said. He looked at his attacker. You are Kenta, right.  
>That's right. Kenta the taijutsu master of the Shikage.<p>

Enough with your words. Sakkei said. We should be going.

And I am the one that is slow. Kenta said. We need to distract them.

There is no need. Sakkei and Kenta then disappeared.

Where could they have gone? Shikamaru asked.

I have a good idea. Hinata said. I can see their chakra. Follow me.  
>Right. They all said as the followed.<p>

Meanwhile in the base Kurosaki was leading Kabuto to the lab. What is it that you need?

Just then Kitshi showed up. You are to create a reanimation technique to revive a large creature without a sacrifice of life.

And if I refuse? Kabuto asked.

Then I am ordered to prep you to be used as a sacrifice in the using the Corpse Reanimation Jutsu.

There is no need. I can do it all I need is the right amount of power. Kabuto said.

That is alright just want. Kitshi said.

Some time later Naruto and his team found there way to the base. As they entered Shikamaru said. Keep a sharp mind, it could be a trap.

That is right. Said a voice. Just then they were trapped in a barrier. Around them appeared fifteen cloaked figures and one of them they could tell was Kabuto.

So they were expecting us. Shin said. Tell us who you guys are.

What are you nuts. Shikamaru said. why would they want tell us who they are?

Just then one of the cloaked figures said. I am Aki of the Leaf.

Another spoke up. Kenta of the Cloud.

Then another said. Sekkei of the Forest.

One them removed his mask and hood revealing his black hair. Arcana of the Leaf.

Other followed suit showing to have blond hair and said. Horei of Leaf.

Kurosaki of the Land of Iron. He said.

Shade of the Shadows. One of the masked men said.

Then other removed his mask sawing his white hair and said. Traka of the Rock.

One with long red hair in a pony tail said. Slyter of the Mist.

Shitaka of the Sound. Said one of them with long black hair.

Teria of the Sand. One with short blue hair said.

Kitshi of the Sound.

Harikai of the Land of Whirlpool. Hearing this shocked Naruto.

Then the leader took off his mask. And I am the one known as the master, Samataro. When he took his mask off it revealed that he was a middle aged man with short violet hair.

So you are behind all this. Naruto said. Why?

Simple. He said. To end the world.

But why would you do that? Naruto asked.  
>You will not understand. But you will help me. in fact you all will.<p>

What do you mean? Naruto asked.

Since your were trapped here, the chakra from you and your team will be used to fuel my creature. Samataro said.

What creation? Lee asked.

Samataro the snapped his fingers and then a room appeared that help a giant wolf with Ten Tails. Behold the power of my creation the Ten-Tailed Demon Wolf.

Your plan will fail. Naruto said.

How would you now when you don't know my plan. Samataro said. Kabuto now.

Alright. he then used the Living Corpse Reanimation. Just then the Wolf opened his eyes and then broke out of the base.

This set Naruto and the other free. We have to stop it. Naruto said.

Right. Shin said as he throw his boomerang at it, but when it hit it just bounced off. Just then it bulked up. What happened?

Samataro then said. It is still in it's infancy state so it is gaining power now.

Well we are going to stop it. Naruto said.

Just then six men appeared in front of Naruto and the others. Meet my personal guard. Samataro said.

We have no reason to fear them. Lee said as he charged at them.

Just then one of them took out a small purple and black sphere and throw it. Manda, Stand.

Just then the sphere glow purple and then increased in size and took form. When it stopped glowing Naruto and Sasuke were stun as to what it was. Manda, but how? Sasuke said.

You see everyone of Shikage are at least Kage level in chakra and skill. Shitaka said. we each have techniques that border forbidden. Master Samataro, can revive spirits and give them new form.

I don't see the difference with Manda? Sasuke said. Just then the one that summoned Manda performed hand signs and then Manda released a stream of poison. Sasuke dodged it but he was surprised.

Sasuke hold it, we'll help. Naruto said.  
>Not so fast. Another one said as he throw a red and orange sphere and then said. Tarnsar, Stand. Just then a giant red and orange Lizard appeared. Now take this. The guy then performed hand signs and then it shot out several fire balls. Naruto dodged them. You will not interfere.<p>

Just then the others each took out a sphere and through them.

Sazor,

Raver,

Deltex,

Tytan,

Stand.

Just then a giant white and yellow lion, a green raven, a blue shark, and a brown stone giant appeared.

To try and stop the wolf you will have to defeat are forces.

Then that is what we are going to do. Naruto said as they all clashed with the creatures. They did there best but they could not beat them.

There must be some way to beat them. Shikamaru said.

Just then Naruto got up and then said. I will stop them with all my strength.

Well I am about to make things worse. Samataro said. he help his handout and then the Wolf turned into a grey light and went into his hand.

What happened? Naruto asked.

I turned the wolf into a Soul Sphere. Now Zavta, Stand. Just then the Wolf returned to form but he was looked more dorsal but just as fierce.

**I will kill you all. **The wolf said. Samataro used hand signs and then the wolf attacked. **Death Scream. **It shot out a large blast of chakra.

We have to stop in some how. Naruto said. We need a way.

Hinata then said. May be if we focus all our chakra together we can stop the Wolf.

It is worth a try. Shikamaru said. Lets do it.

Right. Naruto said as he but his hand out.

Right. Hinata said as she placed her hand a top Naruto's.

Right. Shikamaru said as he put his hand on Hinata's.

Right. Sasuke said as he placed his hand on Shikamaru.

Come on. Naruto said to Shin. We need you.

Right. Shin said as he placed him hand on top of Sasuke's.

They then all focused chakra together. As they did that the chakra blast came closer. We are not going to make it. Shin said.

Have faith. Naruto said.

Yes have faith. Sasuke said.

Just then Naruto's other hand glow red and then something shot out in front of the blast. Also, Sasuke's free hand glow Yellow and then formed along side the other light. The red blast then took form of the Nine-Tails Fox, and the yellow light took form of the Dragon. The two of them then took the hit and then disappeared. They saved us. Hinata said.

We can not give up this chance. Naruto said. Just then in Naruto's hand a rainbow of color shined and then when Naruto looked at it there was a orange and white sphere. Well here it goes. Naruto then throw the sphere and then it took the form of a giant Phoenix.

What is that? Samataro said.

This is the incarnation of our strength. They all said. Nexus!

The phoenix then swooped over the six small fries and then set them packing. Then it went for the Wolf and then the two creatures started fighting.

It doesn't matter. Samataro said. Zevra, is stronger then your Nexus.

Foolish mortal, you underestimate my power. Nexus said. I am more powerful then your man made creature. 

Right. Naruto said. We will stop you. Then they all performed hand signs and then Nexus then started to glow.

Triple Ability: Crimson Gaze with Juken Tengu, and Fusion Ability: Rasensora. Just then Nexus's eyes glow red then his body suronded itself with blue chakra and then that chakra turned clear. Finally he charged and the turned the wolf back to it's sphere form.

Well that was unexpected. Samataro said as he picked the sphere up.

What do we do now? Slyter asked.

We are leaving. Samataro said. But first… Just then Kabuto fell down dead.

You would do that to your own team. Naruto said.

He was a pawn. Nothing more. Samataro said as he and the others disappeared.

What do we do now? Hinata asked.

We will have to return to the village. Naruto said.

Just then Nexus returned to them and then landed in Naruto's hand. Then the sphere opened. Thank you. I was waiting for some one to find me and set me free. Nexus said.

You can talk in you sphere form? Naruto asked.

Yes, but only strong Soul Spheres can do this. He said.

That is good to know. Shikamaru said. Let's go and report this.

They all agreed and headed for the village.


End file.
